


Truth or Dare

by Falco276



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get ready to play truth or dare with the MFB crew! Send in your truth and your<br/>dares right now!<br/>Inspired by Truth or Dare by Dazzler Angel<br/>OMGS! Thanks for 1000 hits!!!!!!!!!!!! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth or Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/177123) by DazzlerAngel. 



> 2/7/2016:
> 
> I really don't want to be rude to my own stories but what is SO FLIPPING SPECIAL ABOUT THIS STORY!? xD  
> WHY and HOW did GAIN so many KUDOS over my other stories!?  
> I mean, I really like on how it's constructed and played the game is for the MFB cast, but there is a huge lack of details in this "terrific" work.  
> I'm sorry to say this but I won't be continuing Truth or Dare.  
> Seeing that this story does not take place in my Beyblade Timeline and it really is a "pointless but worth to read" story for so many FF writers and readers for you out there- I mean we all get a chance to see what we like, right?  
> Hurrah, 7 chapters worth of humor here for ya.
> 
> If you like, feel free to comment below and answer my question on why and how this story is worth to read.  
> Once again, not biting this work like an aggressive dog but still......... WHY.
> 
> Nuff said. Enjoy. xP
> 
> CHANGE OF PLANS GUYS! 
> 
> I'm now continuing it with the 8th CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD xD xD xD xD
> 
> Reading this got me into it. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD

Gingka, Madoka, Ryuga, Kyoya, Hikaru, Yuu, Tsubasa, Masaumune, Kenta & Benkei had all gathered in a large room, all they remembered was battling before  
coming to wherever they were.

"Where are we?" asked Gingka

"Ba-ba-ba-bull, what is this place?" asked Benkei.

The room was large. It was in a beautiful color of blue, there were many couches to sit on and a large T.V. The were also some rooms with signs like dressing room or makeup room, one read truth detector.

The was another door with large windows through which you could see everything, the sign on top read control room. Inside was a girl who seemed about their age.

"Welcome, to the truth or dare show, I am your host, Angel " said the so called host.

Before any of them could ask anything she started to speak again.

"Last night I came up with a brilliant idea to host a truth or dare show with you guys!"

"There is no way I'm staying here for another second!" yelled Kyoya.

"Before you go, look at the screen "said Angel.

The screen displayed a room with a large machine, in its side was a shelf that had all the bladers beys and Madoka's laptop.

"If you do not do as I say, then your beys will play the price."

"Your really wicked!" shouted a very angry Ryuga

"Thank you very much, do you accept to play truth or dare?"

They all simply nodded.

"Good, & don't worry it'll only last a week, we'll start tomorrow, till then rest all you want, my assistant, Wenda will lead you to your rooms."

They didn't say a word & just followed Wenda when they were all gone, I looked at the camera & smiled.

"Keep sending truths & dares, see ya next time!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome one & all to Truth or Dare?" I shouted, smiling into the camera.

Everyone seemed to be scared, what was the big deal I wasn't gonna kill them!

But then again those faces were perfect for ratings.

"First, I would like to thank those of you who reviewed, I'm sorry if I haven't put those truth's or dare's here &…"

"Cut it off already, let's get this over with quickly!" Ryuga shouted interrupting me.

Ignoring him I continued. "& I have brought a new character since so many of you wanted him here, & he is nonother then shortiepants…I mean Damian Hart!"

"I am not so short!" shouted a very angry Damian

I could hear everyone giggling.

"But your 3 inches shorter then me!" I protested.

He was about to say something else but I was quicker.

"Do you wanna sit down or should I call my guards to chain you down?"

He was probably saying something about me, but he quietly went to take a seat.

"Now lets begin the show!"

"Finally" Ryuga shouted.

"Since Ryuga is so eager, lets start with him!"

Now Ryuga didn't want this show to start he had a horrified expression on his face.

"Dazardz, wants Ryuga to hug Tsubasa for 30 seconds but since he is so excited lets make it 1 minute."

"WHAT?" Both bladers cried at once.

"You heard me!" I shouted back.

They hesitated, there hands touches but you couldn't call that hugging now could you?

"I'll crush your beys!"

"NO! I'll hug him!"

With this they finally hugged for a total of 1 minute. Everyone was laughing like crazy, I clicked a picture of the two & put it in my album. The two bladers didn't dare to look at each other after this. Between my giggles I finally managed to say…

"Fakir Duck wants to ask Damian a truth question so will Damian do us the pleasure of walking inside the truth detector?"I asked.

He didn't say a word & just stepped inside.

"Ok so Damian if you could would you stay in Hades forever?"

"Yes?"

BEEP!

"Liar!"I shouted.

"That place is scary & Kerbecs looks like a dinosaur!"

"For you!, anyway you can come out, Ryuga's turn next!"

Damian came out & Ryuga went inside.

"Ryuga are you really a dragon emperor?"

"I AM THE GREATEST DRAGON EMPEROR TO EXIST!"

"He is telling the truth , you may come out!"

"Now let us all welcome today's guests Zeo, Jack, Sophie & Wales!"

All of them seemed confused, so I explained everything to them & they didn't seem so happy to be here.

"This dare goes to Zeo & Masaumune"

The called bladers stood up.

"Zeo hit Masaumune on the head with a hammer!"

"WHAT!, Why should I do that?"Zeo yelled.

"Because Fakir's duck wants you too & I have your Bey!"

"FINE!"

"Wenda! Give Zeo a hammer!"

Wenda gave Zeo a large hammer. Masumune started running around the door but Bob(My main guard) caught him.

"I'm sorry for this Masaumune!"

BANG!

Masaumune passed out & was taken to my mini clinic.

"Ok, next are Kyoya & Benkei!"I said as I read the paper "Oohh this is a good one!"

Both bladers had a scared expression on their faces, whatever the dare was couldn't be good.

" Kyoya-Kiss Benkei's hand!"I read out

"WHAT?"

"I have your bey!"

"YOUR EVIL!"

"I know, now move it!"

He quickly kissed Benkei's hand & let go. I thought I heard Benkei say "I'm never gonna clean this hand again!"

""Now, Kazarineiceangel12 wants Yu to eat tons of sugary foods"

My cook soon arrived with tons of sugary foods. Yu began to eat them as if he had been left hungry for 10 years. After he had eaten everything he began to go in  
hyperactive mode.

"Now, lets lock Yu in Tsubasa's room with Tsubasa!"

"NO!, He'll damage my whole room, simply everything will be broken!"

"If you don't do as I say your bey will be broken!'

With this we went to his house, his room was so clean! I'd never seen such a clean room, mine was always so messy! Everything was kept neatly, there was a shelf for books, clothes in the cupboard…

I pushed both Tsubasa & Yu inside and locked the door. I could hear Tsubasa yell "HELP!"

"We'll come back here after 3 hours"

We went back to my place & continued…

"Now this dare is for Damian & Jack, you two have to jump off !"

"NO way I'm jumping from here!"

"You can strap a cord onto yourselves!"

Both bladers agreed, did as I said & jumped.I took out scissors from my pocket & cut the cord. Everyone was shocked at this.  
"What?" I asked them.

"You…you killed them!" Gingka shouted.

"There alright you'll see"

I called the doctor & the two were taken to my clinic.

"Next are Sophie & Wales, please step inside the truth detector"

The two went in and I asked…

"Do you two like each other?"

"Can't we skip this question?" Sophie asked.

"Umm…let me think about in…NO!"

"If that's the case then…Wales, I LOVE YOU!" Sophie shouted suddenly, shocking everyone.

"I love you too" Wales replies smiling, & the new couple exchanged a kiss.

Everyone was like "HUH?"

I smiled "Next from Lullaby16…were gonna need Damian for this"

I punched a number on my cell & waited when someone picked up I asked…

"Doc, is Damian alright?"

"He is in great shape!"

"Doc, I think I have a fever I can't go!" Damian shouted.

Doc checked his temperature & said he could come.

"GREAT send him here right away!"

"NOOOOO!" Damian shouted.

After waiting for sometime, the door opened, I looked at the door, there was no one but when I looked down, Damian was standing there.

"I'm glad you made it!"

"No thanks to you!"

"I'm so sorry about that, the cord accidently got cut &…"

"WHATEVER!"

"Uh…anyway proceed towards the truth detector"

He went inside.

"So shortie, have you ever had a crush on anyone?'

"Well, before the Ziggurant thing, there was a girl name Silvia, she was pretty, smart, funny & taller then me…whenever I asked her out, she would look  
everywhere but down, when she finally looked down she said I reminded her of her younger brother."

I tried to hide my giggles, "You can come out"

"This one is also for Damian, you have to wear a little dog suit & bark for the rest of the chapter."

"WHAT!"

I pointed towards a dog suit & mentioned his bey. He put it on & began to bark.

(Imagine Damian in a dog suit & barking!)

"Good boy…" suddenly my alarm began to ring.

"Time to go see Tsubasa & Yu!" I shouted.

When we got to Tsubasa's room….

"I think were in the wrong place"

"But there's Yuu"

Everything was broken, Yuu had passed out, the books were torn, clothes scattered & a very scared Tsubasa clinging to the fan as if his life was depending on it.

"Tsubasa!, get down from there we need to get going!"

But he refused to let go so I had to bring the fan along with us.

* * *

 

After we got back…

I sat the fan in the floor(Tsubasa is still there)

"Now lets continue…Next dare is for Masaumune, he has to dress like a girl & make guys ask him out."

"WHAT!...There is no way 'm doing that!"

"I have your bey…"

"Fine"

He was send inside the dressing room. And when he came out he was wearing…(Check it out at the bottom of the page or in my profile)

When he came he was looking so totally hilarious!

Everyone was sprawled on the floor, even Tsubasa had left the stupid fan, I couldn't stop laughing, Masaumune was blushing.

I managed to send him outside & soon there was a whole parade of guys chasing him. I didn't want this to stop so I said,

"See ya next time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the pic does not show up, then right click on the picture box and open it in a new tab or window.  
> That's Masamune's Dare Outfit. XD


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back to Truth or Dare!" I shouted smiling like always into the camera.

Everyone was seated in their seats like always and they were also scared like always.

"Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed this story! First lets hear the dares from The-Silver-Butterfly1500!"

Now was the time for everyone to start getting scared, the looks on the bladers faces changed into a totally horrified expression.

"So first dare goes to Masamune The-Silver-Butterfly1500 wants you to ask a complete stranger to hug you."

"Only for my bey, where do I have to go?"

"How about the Metal Mall?"

He nodded and started walking outside. I turned on the camera I had put in the mall and we were able to see Masumune. I turned to look at the others bladers, some of them obviously felt sorry for the guy while bladers like Ryuga were probably thinking "Will he ask a boy or a girl?" I turned again and continued to look at the screen. Masamune was looking around.

_"Probably wondering, where he can find some hot girl"_ I thought.

Anyways, after a lot of searching he started to stare at a beautiful girl. He couldn't get his eyes off the girl the he went over to her and started…

"Hello there, will you hug me?" Masamnue asked.

_"WHAT AN IDIOT!"_ I thought.

***SLAP***

Next thing I know there was the print of five fingers in Masamnue's cheeks. The girl gave him a death glare and kicked him right at the…uh…you know…where it  
hurts. Ryuga was laughing like he had gone crazy and he was not alone, there were Kyoya and Damian beside him laughing like maniacs. I guess the others fell sorry and they were trying there best not to laugh and lets not forget me, I had also lost my mind, I was laughing my head out! It took a long time for me to recover, but when I did Masamune was back he was holding his…that part...and the mark was still on his cheeks.

"Nice tattoo!" I shouted.

"Don't say anything to me!" He shouted back

"Whatever, anyways next dare is for the dragon emperor, Ryuga!"

After hearing his name, his smile faded and turned into a horrified expression. He slowly stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Run around in public screaming "I lost my voice! Please help me find it!"I giggled as I read the cards.

"Do you think I'm CRAZY?"

"How did you know? Now move or you can tell your bey, Bye Bye!"

He mumbled some bad words about me but just went outside the building to the busy road. He looked at the crowds of people and sighed.  
"Here it goes…I lost my voice! Please help me find it!" He started shouting and running around.

When people heard this they starting gathering around him with cellphones and cameras. He continued shouting and running around. He even went to an old man and wept in his shirt saying that he had lost his voice. The crowds of people were laughing…even the paparazzi came and started to shoot the scene, it was being shown live on T.V.

I fell to the floor laughing, everyone in the room was laughing there heads out.

Who knew Ryuga could be so funny? When Ryuga entered the room he was blushing red.

"Hope you had fun!" He shouted at me.

But I was too busy checking the views I got on youtube for that video. When I saw Ryuga I told him…

"1,999,999,000 view, that also so fast your as famous as ever Ryuga!"

"In a bad way!"

"Anyways that was one great act you put out there, maybe I'll go easy on you the next!"

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Damn it!"

"Next dare is for Kyoya you have to dial random numbers and when someone answers, say "When cows laugh, does milk come out of their nose? This is going to  
be so hilarious to watch!"

Kyoya looked around the room,

"There no phone here!" He said.

***THROWS A CELL RIGHT AT HIS FACE***

"OUCH!"

"Now start punching in some numbers!"

After dialing 10 numbers, finally someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"When cows laugh, does milk come out of their nose?"

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?"

Kyoya ends the call with a red face. Everyone gets sprawled on the floor. Yu couldn't stop laughing, even Masaumune was laughing like crazy. I couldn't stop myself. After ten minutes of non-stop laughing I finally managed to say…

"Next dares are from Snowyflame for Tsubasa, you have to give Yuu a piggyback ride"

"That sounds easy!"

"Don't count on it, have you seen how much he eats?"

Tsubasa gets a horrified look on his face, while Yu couldn't wait to start.

"Come on Tsubasa, give me a piggyback ride!" Yu shouts hyper as ever.

Tsubasa falls to his knees and when Yu climbs to his back…

"I HAVE AN ELEPHANT ON MY BACK! EVEN BENKEI MUST BE LIGHTER THAN HIM!"

I gave Tsubasa an "I told you so look" and he fell to the ground.

"Am I that heavy?" Yu wondered out loud.

"Next dare is for Yu and I'll bet he'll enjoy doing this!"

"Do I get to eat a truck full of icecream?" He asked me

"uh…no, but even better you get to mess Ryuga's room!"

"YAY!"

"NOOO!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 We arrived at Ryuga's house and threw Yu inside Ryuga's room.

 

***BANG…BANG…BANG***

After 5 minutes I opened the door to find a garbage dump yard.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Ryuga asked dramatically

"I did what Angel asked me to do" Yu replied innocently

"You two can discuss about this after the show ends!"

We drove back to my apartment and continued.

* * *

 

"Next dare is for Tsubasa, dress up as a girl and walk around the mall until you get asked out."

"WHAT?"

"Are you deaf?"

"Then get inside the dress up room"

After sometime he came out wearing(Check it out in my profile)

He looked just like a girl! Everyone was wandering if I had switched Tsubasa with some girl but they came to the conclusion that he was the real Tsubasa, then they  
started to laugh there heads out. I send him to Metal Mall and once again switched on my cameras.

Tsubasa entered the mall, as soon as he was inside a whole parade of boys started to chase him they were carrying roses, chocolates, necklaces, and other gifts. After  
some time he was back and he started complaining.

"I hope you had fun, cause I have a date with 21 boys for 21 nights!"

"Have fun! Next dare is from Showoffxd to Kyoya, ask people around town for but ointment!"

"There is no way that I'm gonna do…"

"I have your bey!"

"Fine!"

He walked outside the building and sighed.

First, he went to an old woman and asked her, she slapped him and said

"Shameless boy, didn't you mother teach you any manners?"

Second, he went to an old man and asked him.

***DEATH GLARE****

***KYOYA RUNS AWAY***

This continues and continues and continues…I was laughing my head out, so were all the other bladers. Finally I say  
"Goodbye for now see you in the next chapter of Truth or dare!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome back to Truth or Dare!" I shouted into the camera

Like always everyone was scared but who cares?

"First, of all lets welcome todays special guest…HYOMA!"

Hyoma enters the room looking nervous.

"I hope you know the rules."

He nods and sits next to Gingka.

"Lets do this quick I have to study for a test tomorrow, so first we have KazerineIceAngel12, her first dare is for Gingka"

Gingka gulps and comes in the front.

"You have to stay inside a lion's cage for 3 hours" I said reading the cards.

"What? Why?"

"Because KazarineIceAngel12 said so."

I clap my hands and a lions cage pops out of the floor. Then I ask my servants to throw Gingka inside the cage. They grab both his legs and arms and take him to the  
top of the cage from where they throw him in.

***SCREAMS***

"It's just three hours!" I shout at him.

"I could get killed within that time!"

"Whatever! Have a good time with your new friends!"

"You can't leave me here!"

"Watch me!"

I make a wall appear between us and the cage so that Gingka wouldn't be able to disturb us anymore.

"Now we have, ryuga-kowalski9496 who has a question for Ryuga, the question is Why is your butt so big?'"

"What kind of a ridiculous question is that?"

"Can't you just answer it?"

"That is an insult for me and how am I supposed to know?"

"Good point, lets leave this one…next we have a dare for Tsubasa"

Tsubasa walks to the front of the room.

"You have to get a modeling job."

"There is no way I'm doing that!"

"Your bey is history!"

* * *

 

_After 5 minutes_

"What did I get myself into?" Tsubasa asked as he stood in line with other girls to get a modeling job in some magazine.

Finally after 15 minutes of waiting his turn finally came. Tsubasa modeled on the stage in front of the manager of the magazine he felt sure he wouldn't get the job,  
but the manager was smiling like crazy he thought that he just looked super funny but after his performance, the manager came running towards him saying

"You're perfect! You have the job!"

"But..."

"No buts, you can start tomorrow!"

* * *

 

_After 5 minutes_

"So did you get the job?" I asked after Tsubasa returned.

"Y-Ye-Yes"

***EVERYONE LAUGHS***

"I can't wait for that magazine to come out!" I said between laughs.

Tsubasa blushes causing me to laugh even more.

* * *

 

_After 10 minutes of non-stop laughing_

I finally managed to say

"Next lets hear what The-silver-Butterfly1500 has for you guys"

***GULP***

"First dare is for Masaumune, you have to eat dirt"

"DIRT?"

"Yes, have you ever heard of it or not?'

He nods.

"Good"

I ask my assistant to bring some dirt.

"Call the ambulance, I'll faint after eating this."

He eats the dirt and quickly runs to the kitchen for water.

"Next, is a dare for Hyoma, you have to tell the whole world your madly in love with a goat."

"WHAT!?"

"What I said."

"I won't do it!"

"Your bey…"

"Fine!"

* * *

 

_After 5 minutes_

Hyoma was standing at the mall, there was a huge crowd of people gathered he gulped and opened his mouth to start.

"I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH A GOAT!"

All the people turned to look at him photographers started clicking photos and videos. The people laughed and started to call the doctor thinking the guy was mad.

And that is how Hyoma was sent to the hospital for his brains treatment.

I laughed my head out at the scene.

"Last dare is for Kyoya…you have to hit a policeman with a stop sign."

"A- policeman?"

"Yup, here you go!" I said handing him a stop sign.

He went outside and found a policeman, he asked the policeman to turn around and....

***BANG***

Right at the face, the policeman's face grew red out of anger and he started chasing Kyoya.

"I guess that's it for today…oh wait I forgot about Gingka!"

Quickly, I lifted the wall and found Gingka clinging to the roof of the cage the lion looked like it had given up, and Gingka's scarf was half eaten.

"See you next time!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you throw shoes at me, "I'M SORRY!" I was really, really, really,  
> busy, plz forgive me! I want to thank everyone who sent me truths and dares  
> and am very sorry if they are not included in this chapter. Anyways lets stop  
> talking and get on with this fic.  
> So now I present to you:-  
> Truth or Dare? Chapter-5

"Welcome back to Truth or dare? everyone!" I said smiling into the camera as always.

Everyone else were also looking really scared, as always.

"Before starting the truth's and dare's, I want to introduce to you our guest of the day….NILE!"I shouted.

Everyone turned to the door and Nile walked in with a very, very sad expression on his face.

I turned to look at Kyoya, who also seemed to be feeling sorry for Nile.

"Welcome to the show Nile! How do you feel right now?" I asked.

"Like I am going to die today" He replied.

"That's exactly how I wanted you to feel!" I told him "Go and take a seat."

He quietly went towards the others and sat down next to Kyoya and soon enough he two were chatting, probably about how I was gonna kill them today.

"So were going to start with truths and we have only two of those so is everyone ready?" I asked.

They slowly nodded their heads.

"Good the first truth is for Tsubasa, get inside the truth machine."

Tsubasa got up and headed for the machine. When he was inside, I asked "So Tsubasa, Namealyssa wants to know if it true that you love Madoka?"

Tsubasa started to blush and I turned around to see Madoka blushing as well.

Gingka on the other hand, looked like he was ready to kill Tsubasa if he said, you know what.

"NO!" He suddenly shouted.

The bulb was green, so he was telling the truth.

"So, who do you love?" I asked innocently.

"Why should I say, it's not really a truth question." he replied sarcastically.

"You should because…because…because I asked you to!" I persisted.

"The answer is no." he simply said.

"Oh FINE!, since it's not really a truth question, you can come out, the next and last question is for Kyoya, so can you get in there" I asked.

Kyoya rose from his seat and walked towards the machine once he was inside I asked" Kyoya, Guest wants to know if you have a crush on Hikaru?"

Hikaru blushed while Kyoya blushed even more.

"OF COURSE NO!"

The bulb turned red and Kyoya got zapped.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LYING!" Kyoya got zapped again.

"Can you get in there as well?" I shouted.

Gingka on the other hand looked like he was ready.

Everyone else had a shocked expression on their faces. Madoka was talking to Hikaru probably teasing her.

Hikaru was blushing even harder.

"OK I ADMIT IT! I have a crush on HIKARU!"

Now, the bulb turned green.

"You wouldn't have got zapped if you spoken the truth before!" he argued as he stepped out.

"SHUT UP!"

"No need to be mad! Kyoya at least now Hikaru knows."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

I gulped, "Fine, no need to be mad. You can go to your seat now."

Kyoya walked to his seat where Nile tried to comfort him and Hikaru walked over to him, kneeled down and kissed him right on the face!

"I love you too, Kyoya" Hikaru said.

Kyoya smiled and returned the kiss.

Everyone was like :O

"Awwwww, see Kyoya! Everything's cool!" I said.

"YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Kyoya shouted.

"Now were going to start the dares. Were gonna start with The-Silver-Butterfly150. She has a dare for Hyoma, since he is in the hospital I'll go tell him we'll see him do the dare through cameras, till then you guys have to stay here and plz don't break anything, it's all very expensive!"

"OK!" They all replied and I left.

* * *

 

I got into my car and went to the hospital. I asked to see Hyoma and went inside.

'Hey Hyoma!"

"Don't you talk to me." he muttered crossly.

"Oh come on! I've got a dare for you and if you don't, your bey is with me. Will you do it or watch your bey get smashed?"

"Fine!"

"Good."

I whispered something in his ear and he had a horrified expression on his face.

"No way!"

"I have you bey!"

"But-"

"I'll smash it!"

"Fine!"

"GREAT! Get on with it then I'll be watching you!"

* * *

 

_With the others_

"Look over there!" Gingka was shouting.

'No , no look over there!" Kyoya was also shouting.

"Where could she have hidden our beys?" Nile asked.

"And my laptop!" Madoka cried.

"They must be in a top secret place!" Kenta said.

"But where?" Gingka again asked.

The whole place was a mess. The gang had been looking for their beys and Madoka's laptop but in vain.

"Ba-Ba-Ba-Bull, what's that noise?" Benkei asked.

They listened closely and heard the sound of a car.

"SHE"S BACK!" Gingka shouted in alarm.

"QUICK! Everyone clean this place!" Madoka ordered.

"We'll never get it done!"

"We can try!"

"I'm back!" I shouted opening the door only to find torn curtains, broken chairs and tables, the vases were also broken, the flowers on the ground, water was spilled on the floor and so on…

"WHAT IS THIS MESS!?" I shouted.

"Uhhhh, well we were just…"

"I told you not to break ANYTHING!" I shouted.

"Sorry but…"

"No buts, clean this place up, and do it FAST!"

"But…"

"NOW!"

With the blink of an eye, all the bladers started cleaning the room and within 10 minutes everything was clean.

"Woah, that was real quick!" I exclaimed with astonishment "Now lets shift room!"

"Shift rooms?"

'Yeah were gonna go to the other room I had prepared for you guys!"

"Then why did we clean this place?"

"Just for exercise."

"WHAT!?"

I smirked, "You know you really clean stuff nicely wanna come and clean my house and other stuff?"

"NO WAY!"

Now everyone was gathered in another room where they were getting ready to watch Hyoma do his dare.

"Ok guys now get buckled up to see this!"

The screen showed Hyoma in the hospital. He quietly got up and moved towards the window of his room and threw a rope out of the window. Slowly, he climbed down  
and looked here and there.

"What's he doing?" Gingka asked.

"Shhh" I replied.

Hyoma slowly walked out of the gate of the hospital without the guards noticing him. After he was out, he ran and ran until he reached a farm. When he looked inside  
the farm, he saw the farmer sleeping peacefully. Slowly, very slowly he walked inside the farmhouse and went towards the animals. He picked up one of the animals and  
placed inside a huge black bag and quickly ran out of the farm.

He once again went to the hospital and climbed back up to his hospital room. He took out the animal that was inside the black bag revealing it to be a goat.

After some time, the doctors walked inside the room and Hyoma whispered "This is for you Aries."

When the doctors saw Hyoma with the goat they wondered what was going on.

Hyoma turned to the doctors and then to the goat and told the goat "Oh honey, we're gonna raise a wonderful family together!"

It took the doctors sometime to process what Hyoma had just said but when they did, they began to laugh like they were crazy. All the bladers and Madoka were also  
laughing their heads off some of them had even fallen from their seats. Even I couldn't stop myself from laughing, suddenly my phone began to ring it was from the hospital, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I managed to say.

"Hello, is this Angelina?"

"Yes?"

"Your friend Hyoma seems to be in an even more bad condition the we thought we suggest you to send him to a better hospital."

"Thank you. Can you please send him back to my place?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you."

With that I hung up the phone, and turned to find the others still laughing.

After some time, Hyoma had come back and was being welcomed by the rest of the group who still hadn't stopped laughing. When they saw Hyoma, they began to laugh even more.

"That was awesome Hyoma!" Gingka said between laughter.

Hyoma's face turned red from embarrassment as the others continued to laugh.

After about 15 more minutes of laughing everyone had calmed down.

"So now the next dare from The-Silver-Butterfly150 is for Kyoya!"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes!"

I handed him a pair of safety scissors and a trash can.

"You have to cut the metallic trash can with these scissors and you can't stop until you succeed!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, now get to work!"

Kyoya sat down and began cutting the trash can.

"I'LL BE SPENDING MY LIFE CUTTING THIS THING!"

I turned to the others, "Just ignore him, were gonna move on with the dares"

Everyone looked at Kyoya trying to cut the trash can and back at me then slowly nodded.

"So the next dares are from ivyrocker101 for Masamnue, you have to sing Every time we touch by Cascada!"

"I LOVE THAT SONG!"

"What!?"

"I know it by heart!"

"Really?"

"I'm so happy I have to sing that!"

'Your happy?"

"Yeah!"

"But you can't be happy you have to scared I repeat SCARED!"

"NOOOOO!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"This is the worst day of my life!"

"Why?"

"Because your happy with a dare"

"Well, the is the best day of my life!

"Just get on with the dare" I said handing him a mike

"Ok, everyone get ready to be amazed by my voice!"

 

_*I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive.Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall.Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side*_

"Thank you! Thank you!" Masamune began shouting.

"You blew off my eardrums!" Gingka shouted.

"You've got the worst voice in the world!" Ryuga shouted.

"You don't have any sense of music." Masamune simply replied.

"Cascada would be so disappointed if she heard this." I said.

"What are you saying? She would be so proud!" Masamune said.

"Yeah, if she would survived through the song!"

"YOU!"

"Ok, enough! Let's move on to the next dare. It's for Tsubasa."

Tsubasa got up, "Let's get this done quick, what is it?"

"You have to eat as much candy as you can."

"Candy?"

"Yup!"

"NOOOO! I want all the candy!" Yu started screaming.

"You aren't getting any candy Yu."

"That's not fair!"

"Of course it is!"

"I want candy too!"

"YES!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FINE! I lose I'll give you candy after the show!"

"HURRAY!"

"Now, Tsubasa. Here's candy for you."

Suddenly a truck came into the room out of nowhere and filled the room with loads and loads of candy.

Tsubasa began eating the candies and kept eating them and eating them and eating them and eating them until he had ate too much and fainted.

I picked up the phone and dialed the doctor, "Hello Doctor, you have a new patient."

After some time the ambulance arrived and took Tsubasa with it.

I turned to look at Kyoya, who was still trying to cut the trashcan. I turned back around to look at Nile and said "Our next dare is for Nile from AngelSong she wants Nile to kiss Hikaru in the lips."

"WHAT!?" Nile, Kyoya and Hikaru shouted at once.

"You heard me!" I said smirking.

"I won't do it!" Nile shouted.

"Well then lets watch your bey get crushed to pieces."

"NO!, don't!" Nile begged.

"Then kiss Hikaru."

"I'm sorry Kyoya."

"What? Nile you can't do that!" Kyoya said getting up.

"And where do you think your going? You can't get up until you cut that trashcan" I said.

"DARN IT!" Kyoya complained, sitting down to cut the trashcan.

"Nile go and kiss Hikaru if you want to see you bey."

"I AM VERY SORRY, KYOYA."

"DON'T DO IT NILE, if you do I'll kill you!" Kyoya shouted.

Nile didn't listen and kept walking until he reached Hikaru.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru."

And after saying this he kissed her.

I turned to see Kyoya who looked like he was about to explode. Suddenly by magic (or was it by love?) the trashcan got cut!

Kyoya raced towards Nile and began chasing him around the room.

"Won't you do anything?" Hikaru asked me.

"Why should I? I'm enjoying this!" I replied.

Kyoya picked up my favorite vase from the table and hit it on Nile's head and Nile fainted.

"Hey! That was my favorite vase you just broke!" I shouted "And that was Nile's head you broke!"

"Well that was my heart that he broke!"

I tried to say something but couldn't come up with anything. So I quietly picked up the phone and dialed the doctor again, "Hey doc! You've got another patient!"

"Now that Nile is gone, lets move on with the dares the next one is for Masamune from ABTheAwesomist, he wants you to eat a sandwich with chilly and chocolate"

"Chilly and chocolate? Sounds horrible" Masamnue said.

"Because it is, now take this and eat it" I said, handing him the sandwich.

Masamnue gulped and remembering his bey, he took the sandwich from my hand ate it in one bite and rushed to the bathroom.

"Looks like we won't be seeing him for the rest of the show." I said quietly.

"Now the next dare is for Kyoya! You have to sing 'I'm a little teapot' in public!" I said.

"What's that?" Kyoya asked.

"I'll show you the video" I said.

I played the video on the T.V. When it was over, I turned to Kyoya.

"Now go and sing it in public!"

"I can't sing that!"

"I have your bey!"

Kyoya knew he couldn't win so he gave up and went outside in a marketplace which was very crowded.

I turned on the camera so everyone could see. Kyoya looked here and began the song.

_*I'm a little teapot_

_Short and stouts_

_Here is my handle_

_Here is my spout_

_When I get all steamed up_

_I just shout_

_Tip me over and pour me out. I'm a very special pot_

_It's true_

_Here's an example of what I can do_

_I can turn my handle into a spout_

_Tip me over and pour me out. I'm a little teapot_

_Short and stouts_

_Here is my handle_

_Here is my spout_

_When I get all steamed up_

_I just shout_

_Tip me over and pour me out. I'm a very special pot_

_It's true_

_Here's an example of what I can do_

_I can turn my handle into a spout_

_Tip me over and pour me out*_

When the song was over, Kyoya opened his eyes which he had kept close to see everyone staring at him and soon everyone began to laugh. I was also laughing my head off and so were the others.

Kyoya returned back only to find all of us laughing our heads off. Hikaru tried to comfort him but she too began to laugh.

After 1 hour of laughing everyone had calmed down.

"The next dare is for Gingka and Kyoya from ivyrocker101 you two have to sing 'I'm a Barbie girl' in a large crowd!" I said.

"WHAT!?" They both shouted.

"I just sang 'I'm a little teapot'. How many times do I have to sing?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know but you have to." I replied. "You two don't have a choice I have your.."

"We know! You have our beys!" Gingka shouted.

"Great so go to that marketplace again!" I said.

The two rivals slowly walked toward the marketplace. When the people saw Kyoya, they began to laugh again.

I once again turned on the screen and we began to watch.

The two looked at each other and began to sing.

_*I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation._

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_

_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"(uu-oooh-u)I'm a_

_barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_

_hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"Come on Barbie,_

_let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

When they finished, the people began to laugh even more then when Kyoya had first sang. Gingka and Kyoya walked back and found everyone once again laughing  
their heads off.

After 2 hours everyone had calmed down.

'"Now the next dare is for Hyoma from shadowroselily, you have to make Kyoya mad!" I said.

"That won't be hard." Hyoma said, as he walked towards Hikaru and kissed her right on the lips.

Seeing this, Kyoya got really really mad and began chasing Hyoma with a bat and hitting him so hard that we had to send him to the hospital again.

"Now, this is the last dare of the day for…" I began.

"Finally!" Kyoya shouted.

"For Kyoya…" I said.

"Not again!" Kyoya said.

"For Kyoya from xpegasusx. You have to go to the zoo and ask a lioness to marry you." I finished.

"NO! Kyoya don't do it!" Hikaru screamed.

"I have to, Hikaru." Kyoya replied.

Kyoya went to the zoo. We once again got ready to watch the screen.

Kyoya had found a lioness in her cage he walked over to her and said "Will you marry me?"

Unknown to Kyoya was that the lioness had a husband who had been watching him, the lion quickly grabbed Kyoya and started to fight with him until some zookeepers saved him.

And Kyoya too was sent to the hospital.

I once again looked at the camera and said "See you next time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update soon this time! Just send in your truths and dares!  
> Pray for Tsubasa, Nile, Hyoma and Kyoya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter of truth or dare! Thanks for all  
> the truths and dares you send they were awesome!  
> Anyways here's the new chapter :-)

"Hey everyone welcome back to truth or dare!" I shouted "We have some amazingly awesome truths and dares this time thanks to my dear reviewers! Thanks for the reviews!"

"OH NO!" Ryuga shouted.

"Are you worried Ryuga?" I asked.

"Of course I'm worried, your gonna humiliate me again!"

"Don't worry you don't have much to do today."

"Thank God!"

"But whatever you have to do, there amazingly awesome and funny and let's not forget humiliating!"

"NOOOOOO!"

* * *

 

-After 1 hour of shouting-

"Ahhh, can you stop now?" I asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryuga continued shouting.

"Sierra, can you please put some tape in his mouth and bind his hands and legs?"

Out of the door appeared a beautiful girl with flowing brown hair that had yellow streaks and was wearing a blue t-shirt with a leather jacket, a black miniskirt with  
high heeled knee length boot appeared carrying a black tape and rope.

"Come here Ryuga!" Sierra started shouting.

Upon seeing the tape and rope, Ryuga started running but Sierra, as fast as lightning, caught him and had him tied up. Everyone was in awe of this girl.

"emmmemmmemmm." Ryuga was trying to say something.

"That's what you get for not listening to me." I shouted then I turned to Sierra. "Thanks Sierra."

"Anything you ask." Sierra bowed as she went out the door again.

"Who's that?" Masamune asked.

"That's my new assistant, Sierra Crystals. Better be aware of her. She's the real deal!" I said.

"What could she do?" Kyoya asked.

"Want to know?" I asked pointing at Ryuga.

Kyoya looked from Ryuga to me "No."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Kyoya is scared of a girl!" Yuu started shouting.

"No I'm not!" Kyoya shouted back.

"Yes you are!" Yuu shouted.

"No I'm not!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine, call that Sierra! I'll teach her a lesson!"

"Sierra will you please come out?" I asked.

Sierra came out.

"The lion king here thinks that he can beat you, wouldn't you want to prove him wrong?" I asked.

"I'd love to."

* * *

 

-After 5 seconds-  
Kyoya was lying on the ground both his eyes were black and his arm seemed to be broken. Hikaru was trying to comfort him while Yuu was shouting "Kyoya lost!"

"Better not mess with me you freak!" Sierra shouted.

"Whoa! She actually beat Kyoya in 5 seconds too!" Gingka said in awe.

Suddenly Sierra turned and started shouting "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S GINGKA HAGANE! I AM LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN!" she said, running towards Gingka.

"HEY! I'm Gingka's biggest fan!" I shouted.

But without paying attention Sierra kept saying stuff to Gingka which no one really understood since she was speaking so fast. Finally I had to drag Sierra out of the room.

"Sorry about that" I said.

"That was…creepy" Gingka said and everyone else nodded in approval.

"Well, anyway let's start the real show!" I exclaimed happily.

"But what about Ryuga?" Kenta asked.

"I think he's better off that way." I replied and finally the show began.

"Ok. So let's begin. First we have a truth for Tsubasa from epickiya14." I said, reading the cards.

Tsubasa stepped into the truth detector.

"So Tsubasa. How many guys assume you were a girl and tried to date you?" I asked.

"…" He muttered something

"I'm sorry could you be louder?" I asked.

"…"

"CAN YOU PLEASE BE LOUDER!" I shouted.

"984751239075763" he shouted random numbers.

Everyone was :O before but then they all started laughing.

* * *

 

-After 2 hours-

Everyone had managed to calm down and Tsubasa was blushing.

"So next is a dare from epickiya14 again." I read the cards, "Whoa this one is from me…" I said still reading.

"I LIKE THIS REVIEWER!" Kyoya started shouting.

"Don't get all jumpy, the dare is that I get to make one of you bladers my slave for the rest of the day!" I said.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted.

"What you heard now…who should I choose?" I started looking at everyone, they all seemed scared except for Gingka.

"You don't seem scared Gingka." I said.

"Of course not, I'm your favorite, right?"

I smiled, "Right."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Masamune shouted.

"Everything is fair in love and war!"

"Now I choose…KYOYA!" I screamed.

"WHAT!?" Kyoya shouted.

"You said you liked this reviewer, right?"

He glared at me and I grinned "Now slave, go get me some ice cream" I ordered.

"I want some too!" Yuu piped up.

"SHUT UP!" Kyoya shouted.

"Bring ice-cream for Yuu too slave!" I shouted back.  
Kyoya glared at Yuu but Yuu didn't notice and seemed very happy "I love you Angel!"

I smiled at Yuu and glared at Kyoya "Quit standing there like an idiot and get some ice cream already!"

He glared back and finally went.

He finally brought ice cream and gave it to Yuu and me.

"Now slave, I want you to be my chair!" I shouted.

"No way!" he denied.

"How dare you disobey me! Your bey is gone now!"

"No wait!" Kyoya shouted and became my chair I practically jumped at him.

"Your so heavy!"

"I know, now enjoy the show for some time and I'll continue my orders."

"This dare is really good you might want to pay close attention slave!" I shouted.

Kyoya just stayed silent and watched.

"Fallenbey says to Hikaru to kiss Gingka on the lips!" I shouted.

"WHAT!" Hikaru, Madoka, Kyoya and Gingka shouted at the same time.

"Sorry for this Gingka you know you're my favorite but I have a show to host!"

Understanding what would happen to her bey, Hikaru nodded and leaned forward to kiss Gingka.

Hikaru kissed Gingka for a full minute.

"Ummm, Hikaru you can stop now" I said.

Hikaru broke the kiss blushing. Kyoya and Madoka had their eyes shut throughout this time. Gingka was also blushing.

"That was such a cute kiss!" I said and pulled my ice cream towards Kyoya's hair and dropped it.

"HEY!" Kyoya shouted.

"Sorry, I did that on purpose!" I said grinning.

"I HATE YOU!" he shouted.

"I know, Sierra please untie Ryuga, he's up next."

Sierra walked in and unties Ryuga and was about to glare at her but before that she glared at him and he remembered what she could do and stepped back.

"OHHH! Ryuga is scared of Sierra too!" Yuu started shouting again.

Ryuga didn't say anything cause he really was scared of Sierra!

"So Ryuga you have to sing Naturally by Selena Gomez!"

"What and who is that?" he asked.

"Listen" I said as I played the song. (So I haven't heard this song myself but here it's something Ryuga really hates.)

"I HAVE TO SING THAT?!"

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?"

"Fine…"

_*How you choose to express yourself_

_Its all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally,_

_it comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside,_

_It's intuitive, you don't have to try,_

_It comes naturally,_

_It comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away_

_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning,_

_And I love the way you know who you are,_

_And to me it's exciting,_

_When you know it's meant to be,_

_Everything comes naturally,_

_It comes naturally,_

_When you're with me baby,_

_Everything comes naturally,_

_It comes naturally,_

_(Ba-Ba-Baby)You have a way of moving me,_

_A force of nature, your energy,_

_It comes naturally,_

_(You know it does,)_

_It comes naturally,_

_(Oh yeah)And it takes my breath away (Every time)_

_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning,_

_And I love the way you know who you are,_

_And to me it's exciting,_

_When you know it's meant to be,_

_Everything comes naturally,_

_It comes naturally,_

_When you're with me baby,_

_Everything comes naturally,_

_It comes naturally,_

_(Ba-Ba-Baby)When we collide, sparks fly_

_When you look in my eyes,_

_it takes my breath away(You are)_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightening_

_And I love the way you know who you are_

_And to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally,_

_it comes naturally_

_When youre with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally,_

_it comes naturally_

_Ba-Ba-babyNaturally (x5)_

_Ba-Ba-babyNaturally (x5)_

_Everything baby comes naturally.*_

By the time it was over, everyone was sprawled on the floor laughing. Kyoya was also laughing hard that he almost dropped me. I was too busy staring at my laptop.  
"Whoa! Ryuga I got 987473647643647842387469 views! Totally topped Gangnam Style!" I shouted.

* * *

 

-After some time-

"So the next dares are from Tiger demon of light and they are really good!" I said.

"Were doomed!" Masamune shouted

"First dare is for Tsubasa, you have to dress up in a ninja costume and shout "I am the mighty overlord ninja of darkness and thou shall fear me!" While running around  
the mall and swinging a plastic sword around."

"No way am I doing that!" Tsubasa shouted.

"Eagle…"

"FINE!"

I grinned "Sierra please give Tsubasa the ninja costume and plastic sword"

Sierra appeared carrying a costume and ninja sword, she handed them to Tsubasa and went inside the changing room.

After some time he appeared wearing a purple ninja costume, only his eyes were seen and he was carrying a plastic sword.

I tried hard not to laugh while the others were laughing their heads off.

"Ok Tsubasa, now go to the mall, oh wait!" I whispered something into Kyoya's ear and he nodded and did something to Tsubasa. When he was done, Tsubasa's hair was  
all out.

"Now you can go!" I said "And slave come back here!"

Kyoya sighed and once again became my chair. I turned on the camera at the mall and we began to watch…

* * *

 

-At the mall-  
"Here it goes." Tsubasa took a deep breath as he began running around the mall and shouting, "I am the mighty overlord ninja of darkness and thou shall fear me!"  
When he had stopped everyone was laughing.

"Don't you think you're a little old for this girl?" an old lady asked and she took off Tsubasa's mask. After she revealed his face, a whole line of boys began chasing and  
asking him out on dates!

* * *

 

-With us-  
Everyone was laughing and I was on the floor. Tsubasa came back after 3 hours.

"So how many dates?" I asked.

"20" he replied I showed him the video of his latest madness and he kept staring at it.

"Now next dare is for Hyoma. Scream "I am sexually attracted to goat!" once again at the mall"

"NOT AGAIN!" Hyoma argued.

"Yes again now go!"

Hyoma went to the mall. I turned on the camera and we watched

* * *

 

-At the mall-

Hyoma looked around and shouted "I am sexually attracted to goat!"

Everyone turned to look at him and a man said "Isn't that the same guy from last time?"

"Yeah he is." another shouted

"Wasn't he supposed to be at the hospital?"

"Heard he ran away!"

"Lets call the doctor!"

The ambulance arrived and took Hyoma once again.

* * *

 

-With us-  
"Well that's goodbye to Hyoma again" I said "Well next dare is for Masamune. Admit that Gingka is #1."

"What? Why should I?"

"Because…"

"For Striker!" he shouted "Gingka is #1!"

"That was…easy"

Everyone stared at him cause no one had expected Masamune to say that.

"Well next dare is from animelover for Kyoya, you have to kiss Hikaru…"

Kyoya had already run off and I had fallen on my butt on the floor.

"HEY!" I shouted but he was already kissing Hikaru.

"You two can stop now! I need my chair!" I shouted after a minute.

But they continued kissing.

"Ok, that's enough!"

After another minute...

They broke apart.

"Finally! Now come here slave!"

Kyoya obeyed and came to me but winked at Hikaru before coming. He came back and I sat on him.

"Next is for Ryuga, you have to dress like a girl!"

"AGAIN!?"

"Yeah you can were your tiara though."

"It's not a tiara!"

"Whatever now go!"

Ryuga went inside the dressing room and came out after a minute wearing a purple dress and high silver heels. He was also wearing a wig.

Everyone burst out laughing and I started clicking picture.

"I am never gonna forget this." Ryuga muttred.

"I'm sure you won't cause you're the new face of Loreal Paris!" I said.

Ryuga just glared at me.

"Now the last dare of the day from Bro-NawBlood3…"

"Finally!" Kyoya shouted.

"First one for Yuu. Come here" I said

Yuu came running towards me and I whispered something into his ears, his eyes widened and he nodded. He looked at Tsubasa who was still watching the video and  
slowly walked towards him and Yuu kissed Tsubasa on the lips without him knowing!

Everyone looked at them wide-eyed.

"Sorry Tsubasa! It was for Libra!" he shouted as he ran off.

I burst on the floor laughing and so did the others.

* * *

 

-After some time-  
"Slave you have been the worsed slave ever! So as a punishment everyone gets to throw paintball at you!" I shouted as I kicked Kyoya into a room where everyone was  
standing with paint balls.

"LET ME OUT!"

I grinned as I watched Kyoya turn from yellow to green and pink and red and blue and purple and in the end black.

"Thanks for helping!" I shouted to everyone except Kyoya.

"That was fun!" Yuu shouted and everyone agreed, even Ryuga!

I smiled, "Now I have a surprise for you!"

Everyone stood still.

I laughed "Don't worry this one is good!" I looked at the camera "Listen carefully reviewers, no more truths or dares for our dear friends here…"

"WHAT!"

"Yes for the next chapter you have to send the truths and dare to the all new Zero-G crew!" I shouted as the Zero-G crew walked in.

'Who are they?" Gingka asked.

"It's Gingka Hagane!" Zero exclaimed.

"They are the next generation who you will meet in the future" I said as I turned on the T.V and the Zero-G theme song began to play…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That's right people the next truths and dares will only be for zero-G  
> cast and I don't mean grown up Benkei, Tsubasa, Madoka and Gingka only  
> the young bladers! So send in your truths and dares now!


	7. Chapter 7

  
**This chapter is for Blaze Scorpius's contest! So, I hope you like it Blaze!**

**Next this is that most of you send truths and dares for MFB crew, when I** **asked for Zero-G crew, but I'll use them in the next chapter. Next, I forbid** **yaoi or yuri! So, please I request you another time to not send anything like** **that!**

After all the zero-G episodes had been played, even the lost episodes everyone was staring at the screen wide-eyed. Mostly because a majority of them were not in  
this. As for the ones who were in the show these were their thoughts:-

Madoka was shocked to find herself looking like that, and she quietly admitted to herself that she looked extremely beautiful, and was happy because Gingka would  
probably like her in that look as well.

Tsubasa was happy and sad, happy because he was the director of he WBBA and Gingka wasn't, sad because his hair was so short, according to him the reason for his short hair was probably Yuu, he could imagine Yuu getting chewing-gum stuck in his hair that caused him to cut it. As a matter of fact he thought that it would happen in this very show.

Benkei was proud of himself, he could imagine himself running a burger shop!

Gingka was the one most shocked because the one he just saw on TV didn't really look like him. As for Madoka, she looked really hot!

The Garcia's were just not in my show.

The others, especially Ryuga was mostly shocked because he was not in the show and was dead.

"Here are Kyoya and Kenta in the manga!" I said looking at them.

Kenta looked happy that he was at least in the manga, Kyoya probably thought that he deserved to be in the anime.

Kenta couldn't believe how much older he was, he too thought that he looked rather hot!

Kyoya couldn't believe what he was looking at, he looked strange not really like himself, and why would he ever wear a suit he should have looked like Gingka! (If you have seen the manga then you too will be surprised by Kyoya's look!)

"So what do you think?" I asked them.

"I, the number 1 blader, am not in this!" Masamune shouted.

"Who cares about you?" I asked, smirking.

"Now, Zero and co. I think you all know the rules, right?" I asked, staring at the nervous faces of Zero and his gang.

You could see them all shivering. Ryuga and Kyoya didn't want the kids to think they were scared so they were acting like they were not scared of anything. Seeing  
this, I smirked and whispered something to Sierra in private who smirked as well, nodded and left.

Sierra walked behind Ryuga and Kyoya who were sitting in the same place.

"Those two don't look scared at all!" Zero was saying to all his friends pointing at the two bladers and the others were nodding their heads.

Just then Sierra yelled "BOO!" into their ears and both screamed and fell of the couch!

Sierra fell on the floor laughing, while the others followed her.

"I take that back!" Zero said between laughs.

"Now, let the real show begin! Let's see what we got for today!" I said as I looked through a list. "AHA! This one is something I have to do!"

The Zero-G group gulped, it was soo obvious that they were scared.

"Ok, so Ayra(Guest reviewer) requested me to do this, it's not really a dare but it's really a fantastic idea!"

"When you say fantastic, you give me the creeps!" Ryuga said which was unusual of him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you don't have to worry, your not going to have to do anything it's only for the zero-G group today" I said rolling my eyes and suddenly the MFB crew shot up from their seats and had faces that said, _really?_  
  
"Yes, didn't you know?" I asked them.

"Well, not really" Kyoya replied

"Ok, just sit down, now the fantastic idea" I said then suddenly the floor opened and a big machine came out it had a single door in it and some buttons on it's side.

"Ok, Benkei, Madoka, Tsubasa and Gingka, please enter this machine" I said in a sweet voice that everyone knows means trouble

"Hey! I thought we didn't have to do anything!" Madoka said and the others nodded.

"You don't besides this isn't really a dare, it's more like an idea by Ayra" I said.

After that they entered the machine and the doors closed on it's own, I went over to the machine and looked at the buttons.

"Why are there so many buttons and how am I ever going to know which one to press?" I asked.

"You don't know how to use it?" Hikaru asked.

"Not really" I replied and you could hear a WHAT? from inside the machine.

"This button looks good" I said as I pressed a red button, then the machine started and you could hear screaming from inside, when the door opened, no one came out

"Where are they?" Ryuga asked.

I looked inside the machine no one there, I went near to the door still no one, then I saw someone pulling my skirt, I looked down to see a little with long silver hair, with him there were three other kids, one was a girl with brown hair, the other two were boys one was really hot and had purple hair while the other had red hair.

"HOLY SHIT! WRONG BUTTON!" I yelled, everyone loked at the little kids and Ryuga and Kyoya started laughing, that is until Hikaru hit Kyoya. Ryuga still kept  
laughing but after receiving a death glare from Sierra he stayed quiet.

I quickly rushed to the buttons, and began looking through the buttons, until I spotted one that had zero-G written in it, "I found the right button! Will you kids  
please enter the machine?"

The kids went back in the machine, thank god they didn't cry or anything.

This time, I pressed the right button, and when the door opened out walked Madoka, Benkei and Tsubasa in their Zero-G looks!

"Whoa!" Kyoya said, eying Madoka, until Hikaru slapped him in the face.

"Where's Gingka?" Masamune asked.

"He comes in late in the anime right? So, you'll see him later, after the truths and dares are completed" I said.

"That's a long wait! I want to see Gingkie now!" Yu cried.

"What would you choose: ice cream or Gingka?" I asked and without thinking for a second he said "ICE CREAM!"

I smiled and with my amazing powers gave him so much ice cream that he could eat for his whole life.

"YAY!" Yuu shouted in that cute way.

"You chose ice cream over Gingka?" the now older Madoka asked, surprised.

"What? We can see Gingka after some time, but Tsubasa doesn't buy me ice cream everyday!" Yuu said and Madoka was left speechless.

"Can we see ourselve in the mirror bu-bu-u-bull?" Benkei asked.

"Sure" I said as I made a long mirror appear.

"What happened to my hair!" Tsubasa cried as soon as he saw the mirror.

"I showed you Zero-G, didn't I?" I asked.

"My beautiful hair!" Tsubasa began crying and crying and crying and let's just leave it at that…

Everyone else said nothing, cause secretly they had never really liked Tsubasa's long hair, I mean it made him look like a girl didn't it?

After that Benkei looked at the mirror, "I LOOK AMAZING!" Benkei said laughing that proud Benkei laugh while everyone else sweat dropped.

Now, it was Madoka's turn, and she was extremely happy with her grown up self.

"Gingka will love this!" she said a little too loud that left all the bladers in the room laughing, while our Zero-G crew tried hard not to laugh at how crazy their heroes were.

"Now, everyone ready to start?" I asked.

The Zero-G crew was silent more like scared to death. Ryuga and Kyoya were laughing at how scared they were.

"We know she looks like a witch but you don't have to be scared like that!" Ryuga was saying.

"Yeah, you should be more cared then that, cause she's more horrible then the way she looks" Kyoya added, and the two bladers started laughing like crazy

"Ahem, for you information, Ryuga and Kyoya, that't the half of how you would have been scared if you were in their place today" I said and instantly the two bladers stopped laughing and started blushing while the rest giggled.

"YOU LOOK LIKE APPLES!" Yuu suddenly said.

"Shut-up you little kid!" Ryuga and Kyoya said at the same time and Yuu stuck his tongue out, before anything worse would happen I started the show.

"Ok, now get ready first is a truth question for Ren from AmazingTurtle24, please step inside this machine" I said as I pointed toward another machine. Ren got up from her seat beside Zero's and stepped inside the machine.

"The question is, do you like Zero?" I asked.

I could see Ren blushing through the screen and when I looked at Zero, he was blushing too.

"Ye-yes" Ren said and the light turned green.

"You can come out" I said and Ren came out still blushing, and went back to her seat, I could see through the corner of my eye that Zero was whispering something  
to Ren and she smiled. Probably admitting his love, I thought.  
  
"Next, is from Ayra fro Mal and Eito, Mal has to wear a bride's dress, and Eito had to wear a tuxedo then you have to go to a public mall, there Eito has to carry Mal bridal style and then you to say together that your getting married!" I said.

"Whoa, I'm glad I'm not in your place!" Kyoya said loudly

"I could make you" I said and Kyoya hid behind Hikary yelling "MOMMY!"  
"Now, you two ready?" I said turning around to see Mal and Eito, those two were blushing like crazy.

"Are you ready?" I asked impatiently.

"Do we have to?" Mal asked and Eito nodded.

"Of course not, I'll just destroy you bey and laptop, you don't have to do anything I said!"

"Ok, we'll do it!" they said at the same time.

"Good, Sierra will guide you to the changing room" I said and Sierra appeared then took both of them away.

"Let's continue with the next dare" I said "For Zero and Sakyo, Zero you have to call the police and say that Sakyo is being attacked by a raging mad and ferocious bull dog, the rest you just see" I said.

"That's easy, but I don't have a phone" Zero said getting up.

"And what do I have to do in this?" Sakyo asked.

"Take this" I said as I handed Zero my cell phone, "And Sakyo, you seem really excited, but just leave the rest to me and you'll feel sorry for ever asking" I said as I went away to make arrangements.

"She's creeping me out" Sakyo said as he turned at the others.  
"Believe me kid, she's a natural" Ryuga said.

Meanwhile Zero dialed the police and told them what he had to, just then I came in.

"You called them?" I asked Zero who nodded.  
  
"Come with me Sakyo" I said as I led him out of the door.

"He's doomed" Kyoya said.

Just then Sierra came in the room, "Is the couple ready?" Kite asked, smiling.

"Almost, in the mean time you ready to watch Sakyo?" Sierra asked and everyone nodded.

"I'm sure he'll never live it down!" Masamune shouted as Sierra opened the TV

_**Somewhere else** _

The police cars were heading towards a hill where some guy named Zero had said his friend was being chased by a bull dog.

The head officer, John thought "What troubles do these kids get themselves into?"

When they reached the hill, it was silent too silent for a hill in which a kid was being chased by a raging mad and ferocious bull dog.

"Where is that kid?" John asked looking around, then he saw something in the tree. When he got closer, he was shocked at what he saw.

A kid was hanging on the tree branch for dear life and screaming like a girl as he looked down at a birthday cake that was written on _' Come and eat me I am delicious and sweet'_

Seeing this site, John's friends began laughing, and along with them, John did too.

Poor Sakyo, was still hanging cause the officers were too busy laughing to bring him down.

_**In the show** _

Everyone was laughing their head out, most of them had fallen off their seats laughing. From inside a machine Gingka was yelling "What's going on?"

Sierra looked at them and smirked, "Wait, there's more."

Everyone put there attention back on the screen.

_**On the hill**_  
  
The officers were still having the time of their lives laughing. Just then a girl who sounded very much like Angel shouted "The raging mad and ferocious bull dog has escaped!"

Hearing this the officers stopped laughing and looked around expecting the bull dog instead they were surprised to see the figure of a large man with purple hair come running towards them, this man was yelling "Bu-bu-bu-bull!" and he was also being chased by bees. I'm sure, you've recognized this figure as Benkei.  
Benkei crashed right into the officers. Sakyo fell from the tree and into the birthday cake. The bees bit everyone of them.

_**In the show** _

When I arrived with Benkei and Sakyo, everyone was on the floor laughing. When they saw the cake covered Sakyo, there laughs grew louder. After twenty minutes of laughing, they had finally stopped.

"Are our couple ready?" I asked Sierra.

"Ready as ever" she said as she brought the couple into the room.

"You look soo cute!" I said.

They just blushed. Then they were taken to Metal Mall, where the people thought they must be promoting dresses. I opened the TV and we looked. Eito and Mal stood  
in the middle of a huge crowd suddenly Eito held Mal bridal style, and they looked at each other once then said "WERE GETTING MARRIED!" together.

Hearing this, the whole mall stopped, they looked at the couple, had they heard right? After some time everyone was laughing. An old woman came to them and  
said, "Your so cute!" then she gave them each a lollipop.

This scene was enough to make all the bladers and Madoka fall off of their seats and start laughing their heads out.

"Lollipop?" Masamune asked between laughs.

I too had fallen off my seat laughing like crazy. After some time, our new couple walked in the room, they were still in the wedding clothes and both of them held a  
lollipop in their hand. That made everyone laugh even more.  
  
After five hours of continuous laughing, everyone had finally calmed down.

"So, it's time to Gingka!" I said.

"What? That's everything they had to do?" Ryuga and Kyoya asked while the Zero-G cast sighed in relief.

"You see, everyone likes torturing you guys so they sent in truths and dares for you, so that means were going to have tons of fun in the next chapter!" I said

"NOOO!" Ryuga and Kyoya screamed like little girls.

I rolled my eyes, "Ok, time to see Gingka!" then I went to the side of the machine and pressed a button the doors of the machine opened and out walked Gingka, 21 year old Gingka to be exact.

"WHOA!" everyone except the zero-G cast said surprised at how Gingka looked I cleared my throat, so I could get attention since everyone was staring at Gingka.  
"Would you please care to look at the screen?" I said and pointed at the screen.

In the screen, there was Cosmic Pegasus (Big Bang), under a weird looking machine.  
"What are you about to do to my Pegasus?" Gingka asked.

"You'll see" I said as I pressed another button and a laser shot out from the machine and hit Pegasus.

"PEGASUS!" Gingka screamed as everyone else watched.

"How dare you!" Gingka came to me almost about to hit me with a plush hammer.

"WAIT! Look carefully!" I said they looked at the screen, and saw another bey.

"That's not my Pegasus!" Gingka said.

"It's Samurai Pegasus, the bey you have in the future" I said then suddenly the bey was in my hands and I gave it to Gingka, soon everyone had surrounded Gingka to  
look at the bey.

"This is my future bey?" Gingka asked and I nodded.

"Cool!" Gingka said happy (this idea belongs to Ayra,)

"Now, I want Gingka and Madoka to dance together which is a request by  
Kiddo206" I said smiling and ready with a camera that had appeared in my hands out of nowhere.

"Why not Kyoya and Hikaru?" Gingka asked.

"I don't know" I said.

"Fine" Madoka said and a slow song began to play and Gingka took Madoka by her hand and they began doing salsa  
Hikaru was all "AWWW!", the boys wolf whistled, I was busy capturing the dance.

Once the song ended everyone clapped, and Gingka and Madoka kissed, which raised more wolf whistling!

I caught that on video too, and soon it was all over Youtube.

"Now that's the end, let's say goodbye to the Zero-G cast!" I said.

"Your lucky you don't have to stay" Ryuga said.

"Yeah, you have no idea how lucky you are" Kyoya said agreeing.

"I think we do" Zero said.

"Bye guys!" everyone said to them as they disappeared into a portal.

"That's all for today, see ya next time!" I said as I waved into the camera smiling like crazy.

* * *

 

**Ok, so I know this was short but that's because I didn't have enough truth's and dare's for them! Mostly everyone had sent for MFB! I hope you**  
**like it!, R &R please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I finally reeeeeetuuurnnnn with the 8th chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD**

**I know you guys are soooooo excited to see this.**

**Got inspired after reading this story, so here we go! xD**

 

"Welcome MFB fans to Truth or Dare show. Your host Angel here to host all of the awesomeness and craziness!!!!! So shall we get started?"

MFB cast cringes to the ceiling in fear.

"GREAT! Starting with..." Angel's eyes scan the top perimeter, some bladers whispering a prayer that he/she is not chosen.

"Aha! Ryuga!"

At the mention of his name, the dragon emperor fell with a girly scream until he collided to the floor with an aching butt. "Why do many fans pick on me!"

"Why were you hanging from the ceiling just now? Proof is up above our heads. Fans. Savvy?"

Ryuga muttered something and glanced up to see the rest of the bladers letting go of their godly (who knows how) grip and on to the floor.

"Storm L-Drago23574 suggested that you and Doji sit romantically in the bath tub."

Ryuga's eye twitched uncomfortably at the mention of the dare, "If any YAOI relates to me, I will seriously-"

"Too late!" I hurriedly called in Bob my security guard and in return Bob iron gripped the yelping Dragon Emperor and threw him into the tub, water splashing our faces.

Dripping from hair to surface of the water, Ryuga growled in a low tone and his mood of being here didn't jumpstart him into a dare like this.

Where the hell was Doji after all!?

Wasn't he dead or making love with cactus in the Gobi desert?

"Tell me something. How long do I have to exactly stay in this tub.... facing an plastic inflated "Doji" bobbing in front of me?"

"When the show is over."

***WE ALL LAUGH TO RYUGA'S DISMAY****

"Just great." Ryuga boredly muttered, flicking away the rubber duck's direction towards "Doji".

* * *

"Well, we don't wanna waste time here because I have more requests from our fans!"

"Can I get out now?" Ryuga interrupted out loud.

"You loved fish in Metal Fury, happy fishing in the tub for you, my cute Ryugi!"

Fist angerly splashed the surface as Ryuga twitched again, "For the last time! I'm NOT Ryugi!"

"Alright, I have brought in Dashan and Chao-Xin here to accompany us for the show!"

Everybody claps towards the two said name bladers coming in.

Dashan looked calm and serious as if there was danger about to happen in the room.

Chao-Xin on the other hand, just bragged on the poor giraffe to buy him a new Nintendo 3DS so that the Virgo lover could go back into his faviourite series, Fire Emblem.

And today he was in the middle of playing the 13th game, _Awakening (In Smash Bros FF terms, it is known as "Awonkanong")_ leading Chrom, the avatar (which was strangely named Chao-Xin for that matter.) and the rest of the shepherds to sail across from Ylisse to Valm.

"Looks like the French Virgo Freak is into his game, don't wanna bother him for now."

"He's 24/7 into that stupid game." Dashan sighed, "Everytime, I call him for Bey practice- Hold on I'm busy. IT classes- So close. Tea and dumplings with the rest of my team- So close on to defeating Wal-mart."

_"Wal-Hart."_ Chao-Xin corrected with a glare.

"Whatever." Dashan bluffed with his eyes closed, not giving a single giraffe towards Chao's love for that AMAZING NINTENDO GAME!!!!! xD

I cleared my throat for the show to continue, "FE fag wants Dashan to play what Chao-Xin is playing for the rest of the show."

"WHAT?" Dashan repeated in dismay. "I never play video games ever in my life! Infact, my IT instructor buddy known as Wesley Bryan, he's a fag at video games too, but I'll never follow his path into being a gamer! NEVER!"

"Well, since half of the instructors at New Horizons where you work at, they are considered as gamers. You can be one too ya know."

"Will never happen." Dashan continued, "Martial Arts and IT is my life. I will never join into something new such as this."

"All yours buddy!" I exclaimed, shoving the blue shelled 3DS with the mark of Naga engraved into the top lid.

Dashan didn't seem amused as he stared at the menu, wanting him to start a new game. However, he also saw Chao-Xin's save file and had the darkest heart to delete it without his knowledge.

"Rules are rules, Dashan. NEVER MESS with Chao-Xin's save file. Start a NEW game, create your avatar, and go into story mode. Have fun!"

Dashan sighed and started to create his avatar and name it Wesley the faggot. Chao-Xin snickered and whipped out his DS lite to continue playing Fire Emblem Shadow Dragon.

"Just how many games does Chao have?" Gingka exclaimed with wonder.

"All 13 of them, including the rare Japanese releases." Chao snickered as was hot on his DS lite.

"Soon you gonna wear glasses like Wesley does." Dashan muttered, boredly gazing at the small clip of himself sleeping in the middle of some random field when he suddenly hears two voices out of curiosity.

One was a guy named Chrom and the other was a girl named Lissa.

Dashan sighed as he skipped the clip and moved onto the gameplay.

It was a FREAKING GRID!

Filled with RANDOM THINGS!!!!!!!!!

And there were, knights, winged horsies, dragons, mages, and what not.

Was Chao-Xin learning math like this?

Like what? What is the area of the battlefield? The Coordinate points of your enemy? How many units until you reach the end?

Crazy. Just crazy.

"Doing well, Dashan?" I asked with a snickered smile.

Grunting, he nodded nervously and followed all instructions on the screen.

"Leaving the giraffe aside, I have another special guest from Arkineleaf2346. Fear the Sun boy! Fear Helios!"

The door opened and my special assistant, Sierra came in, dragging a silver haired youth in tow.

"Welcome Helios! To my amazing truth or dare show! First of all how do you feel?"

"Hot."

"Well then, the AC should make you feel better with our amazing game. If you do not follow what I say, your Sol Blaze will be teleported far out of the solar system and into another system called Lyat System, kapeesh?"

Helios nodded as if he didn't care.

I clapped my hands in signal, "Alright! Truth from Sol lover 32895, is it true that you work for the Kennedy Space Center in Coca/Cape Canaveral Beach?"

"No, why would everyone think that? The movie _MFB vs Sol Blaze: The scorching hot invader_ was filmed in Japan, not Coca beach. So why would everyone think my grandfather's ark sailed through out the shores of Cape Canaveral? Plain wrong I tell you."

"After destroying the meteor with your beys, where did you guys land?"

"Metal Bey City."

"WRONG! There is no Metal Bey City, Japan!!! Takafumi is a heartless bastard who thinks his cities are real! They ARE NOT!!!!! So my Truth Detector machine is telling me that you guys landed in KSC. Right everyone?"

All bladers agreed except for Ryuga who was STILL in the bathtub, engaged in a staring contest with "Bobbin Doji" and Dashan who was confused at the FIRST battle grid.

"Great! Next dare is for Kyoya! KrinzineAngel2894 wants you to go out in Metal Mall and scream while running "FIRE! EVERYONE FIRE!!!!!"

"Who the F*** would even try to say that?" Kyoya countered with obviousness.

"Except! We have switched malls now. It's gonna take place in the St. Jakob Shopping Center in Basel, Switzerland. Oh yes.... the police are gonna LOVE you!"

Of course Kyoya was unaware of robotic and strange culture of Switzerland while Gingka excitedly jumped up and down, squealing to see his reaction on screen.

Since the Pegasus blader has lived in Switzerland for 3 years, he technically knew the dead lifestyle of that Octagonic Templaristic land of bad luck and possibilities.

"Let the games begin!" I whispered in amazement, grabbing the remote to turn on the screen.

* * *

It was packed.

With DEAD people.

Zombies with shopping bags.

No looks towards our freaky wild green haired lion freak who simply found this place a graveyard.

"H-Hey there!" Kyoya greeted but the elderly woman refused to look and continue on her way.

IGNORED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD

"Damn! This is freakin hard! Angel, just what are you up to!?"

***WE ALL LAUGH IN HYSTERICAL EVIL LAUGHTER*****

Old man with dog approaches.

"Good day sir."

***DOG SNIFFS KYOYA'S LEG AND PEES ON HIS SHOE***

***MORE LAUGHTER BY US***

"Great, what was I supposed to do again?" Kyoya sighed, removing his right shoe from the yellow puddle and walked on, passing by several shops too new too name.

"Kyoya" I instructed through the walkie talkie "You have to randomly run around the mall and scream FIRE!"

Kyoya sighed, "Alright. Here goes nothing! FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE EVERYONE!!!!!"

Everyone either stopped and turned to look at Kyoya in a weird way or ignore everything he said while passing by Manor, Yendi Paris, ESPRIT, Game Stop, and Swisscom.

He even halted by a small cellphone provider stand, giving the Sunrise manager to give him a weird look.

"THERE'S A FIRE EVERYONE!" he shouted into his face.

_***On our side*** _

"Kyoyo is flipping retarded!" Yu laughed, considering the whole of Gan Gan Gan Galaxy visited Gingka in Switzerland, so he too knew how the culture was like.

"What in Pegasus is he doing!?" Gingka laughed while clutching his stomach.

"Apparently the zombies don't like him!" Tsubasa added with snicker.

"Speaking of Zombies Chao-Xin." Dashan said as he passed the first level after a good amount of tries, skipping the short clip of when Chrom, "Wesley the faggot", and Lissa approach the Risen falling from the sky. "I can't seem to attack the Prisims."

" _Risens,_ Dashan. Keep it right!" Chao-Xin corrected while guiding Marth through Fort Lefcandith to reach Altea on the other end.

_***Back in the Mall*** _

"THERE'S A FIRE, EVERYONE!!!!" Kyoya tried to grab a bunch, but the whole mall had closed ears.

"Whoops! Here comes the Fire Brigade!" I snickered as I grabbed my I-Phone 4S and purposely punched in 117 (police) instead of 112 (Fire) and reported the false cause of a Fire in the Shopping Center. 

The victim they asked and I purposely reported that it was Kyoya Tategami, a young green haired foreigner causing heat havoc in the mall.

The call ended with a confirmed duty and we all snickered to death.

_***Still in the Mall*** _

"Fire, dammit. I said Fire..." panted Kyoya as he sat on an iron bench next to the sales of various new Jeep Grand Cherokee and Renegade, believing my true lies of the fire brigade is there to help ya.

Checking his watch, they were supposed to be here minutes ago. 

Instead, two men in civil (normal clothed) uniforms looked suspiciously at our Kyoya, the lion freak didn't even notice.

"Hallo du. Waren Sie derjenige, der einen falschen Brandfall gab in der Mall begann? Wenn ja, welche Speicher?"

Kyoya, dumbstruck to answer, gulped nervously and smiled, "Well, I don't speak german so I don't know what you said right there."

The Polizei badge was immediately shoved near his face, "Were you the one who gave out a false case of a fire started in the mall? If so, which store?"

Sweatdropping, Kyoya looked wildly around, "Um it might have been Game Stop!"

_***On our side*** _

Chao-Xin immediately let Marth's health bar die down from his battle against a Wvyern Knight and drop the DS Lite to the ground in shocking confusion, "No!!!! You bastard, Kyoya! Why did you say that! Now my pre-order of Fire Emblem Fates with the bonus art book and 4 disc OST set is RUINED!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It's good that happened." Dashan muttered. "Chao, how do I switch weapons? Like Falkion to Brave sword?"

_"Falchion,_ not Falkion, Dashan! Get your FE senses together!" Chao wailed as he picked up his DS Lite, flipped it open, and resumed his gameplay.

_***Back in the Mall*** _

"Alright, thanks for the info for you're coming with us." the police instructed.

"What the hell? What did I do?" Kyoya spluttered with a complaint, struggling to be free from his iron grip.

"Have fun in Jail for reporting a False Fire. Thankfully Game Stop was unharmed."

_***On our side*** _

"Whew!" Chao-Xin was relived to hear that, for Dashan was still figuring out how to defeat the Risens AND Ryuga bubble snoring underwater in the tub.

"Alright, since they took care of Kyoya, I have another dare for Damian!"

"Here we go again." Damian sighed.

"Sierra wants you, Zeo, Masamune, and Faust, to hold hands together and ring round the Rosie for the rest of the show."

"I'd rather stay in Hades than do that shit." Damian muttered while Masamune, Faust, and Zeo agreed like 5 year old children again.

"C'mon Damian!" Masamune encouraged, holding hands with the others watched in surprise.

"Fab."

"Ready guys?" Masamune asked.

They nodded.

_"Ring-a-round the rosie,_  
_A pocket full of posies,_  
_Ashes! Ashes!_  
_We all fall down!"_  

OMGS, we laughed for so many days, our voice boxes imploded.

"Not funny!" Damian barked, struggling under Masamune's weight.

Masamune started laughing, "We should do it again, sometime!"

"Um, thank you Masamune because everybody is getting worried about Ryuga now."

We all averted our attention towards the tub where no bubbles were spooling across the surface.

"I think he's dead." Gingka said with worry.

I began walking over to the tub, "Nah, stop saying silly things, I'm pretty sure-WHOA!"

Hands strangled my throat as I was plunged in the tub, Ryuga wrestling me underwater, twisting and tumbling around as if he wanted to seriously kill me.

But he luckily left me catching for air and coughing out water.

"I was trying to be a sea dragon! Don't disturb my peace!" Ryuga spat, taking his seat to the back row with Tsubasa.

"Awkward but rocking moment!" I faked, splashing out from the tub while puncturing the Doji inflatable. "Anyway, guys- Oh! Thanks to Nile, the Horuseus blader thankfully bailed out Kyoya from the police department! Welcome Kyoya! How was your day in jail?"

"You tricked me! You said the Fire people would be on the way!"

"Well, I was trying to be honest with you and calmly tell you that the Fire people were on thier way!"

"That didn't make any sense." Nile muttered.

"Well, since Ryuga survived the bathtub and Kyoya was bailed out of jail, let's see what level Dashan is on!"

Dashan sighed, "It's right after the main character named Prom and his friends do this ritual thingy on Mount Prism, they have to battle this huge ugly dragon thing named Prima."

"What the hell is wrong with you Dashan! It's _Chrom and Grima_ not Prom and Prima! Seriously, can you please get into Fire Emblem just for once?!" Chao-Xin corrected him in annoyance.

"If you are so disturbed by my knowledge of this stupid game, then why don't YOU play it!?" Dashan growled, shoving the 3DS back to his hands.

Chao-Xin in return, stuck out his tongue at him.

Dashan flipped the bird.

"Not nice guys, but please stay tuned for the next chapter! Send in requests! Angel out!"   


	9. Chapter 9

**Upon further ado! Let’s go back to Truth or Dare!**

**Please Note! I apologize if you don’t know all of the Smash Bros characters for this is going to be a chapter crossover only! :D**

**Let’s get it started!**

* * *

 

“If she’s not back by the time she’s supposed to come back, them I’m going hurl Benkei through the glass wall and take my Leone and his Bull and have a nice battle 15 miles away from this silly place!” Kyoya argued loudly as he threw a glance towards Nile who solemly nodded in agreement.

“Relax, Yo-Yo! At least she gave us free ice cream when I went to Ryugi’s house.” Yu piped up, his smile as listless as ever.

“It’s Ryuga!” the dragon emperor twitched his right eye in dis comfort, muttering under his breath about silly orange haired brat who just liked to tease everyone’s quotes off.

Madoka sighed impatiently, “I just wanna go home already.”

Kenta joined her with a groan, “Me too.”

“Well, guys? Let’s just forget about her and play our version of Truth or Dare! What do ya say about that?” Gingka volunteered, standing up at his brilliant idea.

“Fine, but I dare Gingka do all of the dares first!” Masamune smirked, crossing his arms.

“What!?” piped the Pegasus blader, cheek-to-cheek with Mr. Striker.

“Finally the faceless are gone, I can finally return to Castle Shisiragi to see what Ryoma is up to.” Chao-Xin blew a sigh as he was hot on Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, the 14th game bought from Da Xiang’s income of being a really smart and accurate IT instructor ever.

“Chao, you still owe me 130 dollars for that stupid Deluxe set you bought of that stupid game.” Da Xiang sternly stared at his teammate who simply ignored his mistake in the price.

The Virgo Blader dropped his 3DS on his lap and gave Da Xiang an incredulous look, “Seriously, dude? It was 100 when we got it!”

“But you used my 100 from my 20,000 salary!”

“It doesn't make a difference now does it!?”

“Oh yes it does.” Da Xiang smirked as he pulled back his sleeves and pushed him against the wall, “You’re an EDM DJ, why don’t you spend it with your in-come?”

“Dude, Seven Lions didn’t accept me into their group, at least Showtek was kind enough to let me borrow a few songs for the party!” Chao argued as he huffed with a sigh and picked up his 3DS, flipping it open to resume the gameplay.

Before anybody could comment, Angel rushed in, wheeling a shopping cart backwards with a crosslegged and armed silver teen in the wired basket. “Sorry guys, I was highly late! I literally had to go back to Blazing deals to order this guy off of the shelf.”

“You bought Helios!?” Gingka snickered as the rest followed after.

The Sol Blaze blader sighed and wondered why he came here in the first place.

“Yup, because he’s gonna do that first dare of our amazing show!” Angel giggled as she signaled Sierra to pull Helios out of the basket and steered him into a chair facing a small flat screen TV.

“Is it involved with that silly question we discussed earlier?” Helios sighed as his sapphire eyes stared at the blank screen in boredom.

“Actually, it’s a question and a dare.” Angel faced him with a smirk, “You ready sun boy?”

“Yes, and don’t call me sun boy.”

“Alright, Bowser Junior here wants to know.” There was a short pause of hope before Helios started getting impatient, “Wants to know what?”

Angel took a deep breath before blurting out the question, “If the SUN is a PLANET or not!”

Fire blazed as hot as his Beyblade itself as Helios stood up in an annoyed way, “Why do people still keep on asking that stupid question!”

“Because Apollo, he wants to know if the sun is a planet or not.”

“Look, whoever that idiot is-”

“Koopa.” I corrected with an uncaring tone.

“Whatever! The sun is a star! We’ve been through this! The Sun is NOT a planet. Our Sun fuses Hydrogen atoms and it is that nuclear activity which produces the intense heat. BTW, contrary to those unfamiliar with the sun’s properties, it does not “burn with flames.” The hot plasma and gases it produces gives it the appearance that it is “burning”.”

Angel immediately twirled him to face the TV, “Oh but there is PROOF that the sun is a planet! Here it is! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQGvqL4-378”

Helios was unamused at the sight of three stuffed puppets talking to each other.

“Ok! While sun boy is watching SML, I have another dare for Chao-Xin.” Angel smugged as Chao gulped and shut his 3DS closed.

I led the French Virgo Freak to another chair that faced another flat screen TV. “FE fag dares you to watch NinjaFalcon90′s A Basket of Fruits which stars your faviourite character Marth.” Squealing with excitement, Chao-Xin glued his eyes on the screen, tongue lolling out like a hungry dog. “Enjoy.”

* * *

I blew out a confident sigh as I clasped my hands together while glancing at the MFB cast, “So, who’s ready for more dares?”

“You can lock my Beyblade behind bars but there is no way you can grab my launcher!” Ryuga growled as he whipped out his grip launcher with a Beylauncher L attached to it.

I immediately lowered his launcher with a expression of sarcasm dipped from my closed eyelids, “Oh no, today’s your lucky day dragon boy! Three things:

1) You get a day off from supervising weird people complaining that their Sushi box has been vandalized from Bento Cafe.

2) Not to mention a 3 day stay with your faviourite band, Imagine Dragons.

3) L-Drago evolved to Delta Dragon Extreme 2.0.

So, disappear from my sight and enjoy your day!”

Ryuga left with out a word as he muttered words we weren’t able to hear until Sierra hung upside down crosslegged and silently placed a HUGE coackroach down his jacket.

The ugly bug scattered for cover as if escaping a war, leaving Ryuga to comfortably not notice the tiny prank.

“Dragons do have good senses don’t they?” Gingka asked in giggles as he got calmed down from a silent Madoka.

Yu finished off his chipmunk laughter as he placed his hand on Tsubasa’s shoulder and continued laughing for no reason at all.

Tsubasa grunted quietly but bothered not to stop the younger from laughing.

The other bladers shrugged with no clue off of thier shoulders, Dashan still concerned about Chao-Xin.

“Alright, next dare is for Reiji!” I exclaimed as the snake maniac came in with the his eyes hidden by his ever helpful emo hair.

“Hisssssss!” The snake blader dragged the end of the word as if he was a snake himself.

“I want you to go 100 years without your Kellogg’s Krave cereal!” I exclaimed with a cheesy smile, Gingka ultimately knew his weakness whenever it came to cereal.

“What!?” he yelled in dismay, the real snake irises piercing a glare towards my cocky attitude.

“Oh and Publix ran out of next week’s supply.”

“Ssssstop.”

“And they got rid of the double chocolate flavour.”

Reiji grew annoyed and covered his ears in defeat.

“Oh and they discontinued their gaming app- was it called Krave Krusader?”

Reiji was on the brink of biting me with his vicious cobra-like fangs as Sierra pulled him back for protection.

“Whoa assahoy, there buddy! I wish the Santa Fe zoo to place you in the reptile exhibit for once. Sheesh.” I dusted myself from falling on the ground while exasperating a sigh, “For your venomizing behaviour, Reiji, I want you to step into the Truth Detector machine. In you go!”

Yelping after the hard push, Reiji gave out an uncomfortable squeak of disappointment as he faced a screen displaying his Bey.

“Earth to Reiji, ya hear me?”

The Serpent blader gave out a moody nod and bothered himself not to reply.

“Great because I’m gonna throw some questions at you and I want you to catch them with your mouth! Ready Set Go!”

Silence passed by as the bladers blinked in confusion.

Reiji sighed and stared deeply at the Facebolt logo of his Bey in boredom.

“lol! He fell for it! Anyway, two serious questions. Get them right, you’re free. Get them wrong, Poison Serpent will be printed on Mexico’s flag. Thank you Tsubasa. Alright, question one!”

Reiji carefully watched me shuffle the cards around until it settled on a selected one, “Is it true that you divorced Mia Hernandez because of cheating on her with endless amount of Krave boxes stashed hidden in your closet?”

Reiji blinked uncomfortably at the mention of his OC wife and hissed his answer with enmity burning in his snake like eyes, “Why the hell would I do that?”

“Still true that you live in Clearwater, FL?”

“Yes.”

“Annnnd! Still working at Pangea Pets off of 5th avenue?”

“My noble servants marked my hands.” Reiji muttered as he revealed his hands covered in tiny dots of brown and white stains.

“How was FAMU (Florida Agriculture & Mechanical University)” I asked him with a bright smile.

Reiji huffed a gruesome sigh and continued in a lazy reply, “Just because you made me attend that Uni was because of their mascot. Yeah right.”

I clapped my hands in joy, “Correct my friend. You have been spared from the machine!”

“Mia, please save me.” Reiji muttered as he stepped out of the booth followed by myself.

We left Reiji walking in the parking lot towards his 2004 forest green Mustang GT covered with snake vector stickers, I exhaled with a smile and walked over to where the cards were waiting for me.

But before I got to reading the next dare, my hands shook in alarm while taking in the urgent yells that came from the only Bull blader.

“Hold on! What’s that wailing about?” Benkei listened in to the cries and screams floating from the second room.

“Oh that might be Chao-Xin.” I snickered to death as we all glanced at Chao-Xin coming back with tears pouring all over his face, traumatized sobs choking back in his throat every 5 seconds.

His fangirls came over with a worried tone, “Oh no, Chao-Xin! What happened to you all of a sudden?”

“It looks like he finally got a mental breakdown. Good job Angel.” Da Xiang smirked.

Chao continued to sob, “Why!? Why didn’t you F*king tell me that Marth was a MURDER! Killing off his father Cornelius and his mother Liza for no reason at all! And the rest of the Smashburg citizens! And the way they wrangled him into the asylum! It’s just plain WRONG I tell you!” He screamed in agony and tears as if he just lost his parents after a deadly bomb attack on Little Leaf Village, the village Chao-Xin grew up before he moved to Beylin for some Beyblade training at the age of 10.

“That’s what you deserve after wasting my income from IT!” Da Xiang hissed in a satisfied tone.

“Is Chao.....okay?” Gingka asked worriedly as his heart was broken from Chao-Xin’s traumatized sobs of mental and physical pain and feeling.

Angel took a deep breath, “Well, I think this should cheer him up. Guys and Girls? Come on in!”

7 unknown people came into the room, all of them confused at the sight of our lovely bladers.

They were people from an unknown universe or world or whatever you call it.

Chao-Xin wiped his tears and gasped to his only blue haired idol.

But there were two. A male and female.

Which one?

“OH MY GOD! Don’t tell me!” He started with an excited squeal and grabbed the bluehead’s hand as if inspecting his royal fingerfree glove, “Marth Lowell?”

The prince of Altea blinked awkwardly as he pulled his hand away and calmly replied, “Yes. Why ask?”

“Dammit! I thought there was a fucking fishstick party here!” Another similar older bluehead named Chrom complained as he paced around in impatience. Beware of his F-bombing, guys. This guy has a blanding habit that fits his fishy personality and he’s proud of it. 5,000,000 streak of F lacing his life. Can you beat that, Nile?

“Are they bladers?” Gingka curiously asked as Madoka shrugged in confusion.

The fourth bluehead, Ike, looked more built and looked like a high school bully. With his hands constantly feeding fried chicken to his mouth, he settled down next to a scared Tithi as his calm cobalt eyes drained away the Quetzalcoatl blader’s fear away.

The female bluehead, Lucina, took her seat as she gave out a laugh and sat down next to Sophie, a white haired female, Reflet dressed in a strange purple/black robe followed right after.

The white haired male, Robin, came in with his friend, a platinum blonde haired seer, Shulk, wielding a strange ruby blade.

Chao-Xin held his mouth agape as his eyes watered at the sight of his faviourite Smashers from some planet called Planet Mira.

“Guys! Let’s ditch out the Truth and Dares! Let’s have a party!” the Virgo blader yelled in excitement as one of the female smashers sighed in annoyance.

“FYI, I thought this was a game show and not some club.” Lucina informed as Shulk added, “Yeah, only parties with us can be booked through my services. Monado EDM parties, savvy?”

Chao-Xin clasped his hands as if begging, “Can I please join in!? I promise not to mess up like last time!”

Shulk hummed in thought as Robin helpfully answered his question, “I wouldn’t attend it if I were you. His parties rank low in the charts.”

Chao-Xin pumped his fist, “Virgo Night Club for me baby!”

I immediately silenced the discussion on EDM and shushed the whole room silent.

All you could hear are munches from fishsticks and fried chicken as the savouring odor made our bladers fall into a tingle of hunger.

“Mmm! I’m craving for chicken now!” Gingka soothed dreamily as he licked his lips wistfully.

The other bladers clamoured in agreement as they too copied Gingka’s actions.

Ryuga still hung out with the cockroach.

Reiji ran away with his Mustang, starting up an argument with the Publix manager.

Helios was still..... SUN BOY! I almost forgot about him as I dismissed myself in hurry, “Be right back guys!”

Bladers meet Smashers.

“Fuck, I wanna go to Nordsee now.” Chrom muttred as he rubbed his face tiringly on the ground, Nile whipping up an idea, “If you want your fishsticks that badly, I suggest we engage ourselves-”

Ew! Horuseus blader with the Ylissean exalt!?

What!?

“-into an F bombing contest.”

“Damn, what fucking brilliant idea.” Chrom muttred in agreement as he faced Nile with a smirk as they both started their blabbering with constant strings of the F word thrown across the room.

“Ohhhh fried chicken!” Benkei bellowed as his eyes sparkled at the sight of an calm Ike holding the bucket towards him. The other bladers were intrigued to dig in and grab a bite as Ike grew impatient and yelled, “You better not steal my fried chicken or feel the wrath of Aether up your ass!”

The sight of the gold blade, Ragnell brought our bladers to sit back like elementary school students.

“Thank you.” Reflet muttered as Lucina was browsing Smashbook on her Cosmicgate Discovery E5 smartphone.

“Is she any back yet? I’m starting to feel bored now.” Shulk heaved a sigh as he picked up his red ruby blade known as the Monado and started poking Kyoya’s back until the full blast of halogen blue laser knocked the Leone blader through the wall.

The rest of the bladers/smashers were like “O.o” while Benkei yelled after his friend, “Hold on buddy! You promised that battle with me! BA-BA-BA-BULL!”

“Never happened in Ylisse.” Reflet shook her head as she witnessed the odd scene before her.

Great two more bladers disappeared from my show! xP

“You know, she’s gonna get mad once she arrives back here.” Robin calmly gazed at the hole while gripping his Levin Sword and Arcfire tome.

To prove it, Frederick popped his head through the rubble and yelled, “Gaius! This is your fault for messing up the city hall!” before disappearing back into the ground.

“I agree. The more we wait, the more were gonna be drowned in chocolate chip cookies.” Lucina rolled her eyes with a sigh before placing her phone back in her pocket.

“Forget about Angel! Look they’re getting fired up!” Masamune pointed at the two said falcon fish shippers as they threw random sentences at each other.

“You little F**! You son of a F**king F**king F**king F**king! I’m going to tear off your F*** and shove them up your F**king F**king F**king F**king F**king and then F**king F**king F**king on your F**king F**king F**king with F**king F**king in the F**king F**king F**king and F**king F**king F**king your F**king F**king F**king so that F**king F**king F**king you’ll have to F**king sideways!” Nile finished out of breath as Chrom smirked with a chuckle.

“Damn, you’re trying. But let me tell you a fucking story that traced back to fucking 1775 AG right before the fucking war between fucking Naga and that fucking fell dragon, fucking Grima. Me and my fucking little sister, Lissa went out for a fucking walk when she gasped and spotted a fucking body in the fields. We were so fucking intruiged to know that it was someone fucked up in his sleep. I decided to fucking wake him up by shouting in his fucking ear, “Dammit! There are other places to nap than on the fucking ground you know!” That fucking tactician woke up and agreed to be part of the fucking Shepherds under the acceptance of my older sister, fucking Emmeryn. I gathered my fucking friends to trek to fucking Regna Ferox to tell them about the fucking Risen threat that started from fucking Plegia. Basilio and Flavia agreed to accept the fucking matter if I showed them my fucking swordplay skills with Falchion. I then met fucking Masked Marth who then turned out to be my fucking daughter from the Future, fucking Lucina as we seeked help from the fucking continent of Valm and fucking Walhart decided to team up with us to take down the fucking Risen threat. With that dastard Validar on the loose, we battle our fucking rivalry at the fucking Border Wastes where fucking Robin sides up with Validar and stabs my fucking waist from behind but then a fucking miracle happened and I was fucking alive again thanks to Nordsee- I mean fucking Naga. Then we travel to fucking Mt. Prism to perform the fucking Awakening ritual by leveling up the fucking strength and speed on my Falchion before we departed for Origin Peak where that fucking Felldragon slumbered for our fucking arrival. Fucking Naga then brings us on the dragon’s fucking back as Robin fucking Thoron’d Grima’s back as the fucking final moment of truth. He then fucking disappears as a sacrifice unto the felldragon’s final fucking death. We didn’t fucking give up to bring him back fucking whole. Only Naga knew the fucking future. The fucking end.”

Nile: 32

Chrom: 51

“Gods, Chrom. Can you ever be more normal than that!?” I came in with a gasp of awe, “Seriously, that was so insane of you to F bomb like that! I wonder how he reached 5,000,000?”

“Ask Sumia or Lissa about it. Not my thing.” Lucina huffed as Reflet agreed with her.

“I’m seriously tired of him ranting with his F bombing around the mansion.” Shulk heaved a sigh as he laid back and stared at the ceiling in thought.

“What’s my fucking prize?” Chrom shook his head with a smirk as my mouth turned into a sly smile.

“Your prize?”

* * *

Outside the parking lot stood the exalt’s 2010 blizzard white pearl Nissan Qashqai +2, the other cars absent from it’s large space.

Two of my helpers, Sierra and Bob, dressed as beekeepers, held up two sets of bee hives, the gold hexagons reflecting against the sunlight.

“Set it.” I ordered through a walkie talkie as Chrom grew excited, “What? Is Rappy McRapperson arriving for the fucking show!?”

“Nope, something even better than the fishy singer!” I smiled in glee as I watched my assistants secretly set up beehives hidden in the engine, storage, glove, compartment, underneath the seats of fish freak’s Qashqai.

The rest of the smashers and bladers also copied the exalt’s expression of awkward curiosity as I hissed in laughter, “Alright, Chromy Chrom! You’re free to go!”

Gasping, he jumped up as he achieved another reward from Candy Crush Saga, Chrom hastily exited the room with a yell, “Fuck, I’m free! Rappy! Here I come!”

Lucina exhaled in relief for her father out of sight..... for once. “Thank God for the peace and quiet.”

“Oh no, that peace will be turned into hell for your father. Just watch and see.” I snickered as I pointed the remote at the TV screen to turn it on.

* * *

“Thank the gods, I’m finally free to use the Nordsee coupons! Fucking show, can’t believe I won that F bombing contest against that orange haired guy.” Chrom hopped in, leaving the driver’s door open while his eyebrows rose in confusion towards the sight of his Samsung Galaxy Tab-S glued in front of the steering wheel. “Huh. That’s fucking strange. Oh well! Candy Crush for me!”

And that’s how I snickered in silence as the driver’s door automatically closed. Chrom halted before going into level 3,794- a shivering tingle ran up his spine as he slowly bit his lip in nervousness, “Dammit, Grima. If that’s you who’s playing fucking Ghost with me than I-”

Lavender eyes slowly settled onto his BIGGEST ENEMY peacefully crawling on his shoulder while swiveling it’s antennas.

It was too late for the exalt to make a heart beating move as his breathing rose into extreme hyperventilation.

Deployed slow-mo, an endless army of bees slowly crawled out of the front grille, AC vents, inner front and back seats as Chrom sat still as the divine dragon Naga statue, swearing to his cursed mind that he heard the locks to the doors clicking shut.

Gulping, he screwed his eyes shut and dared not to make a single move.

“Guys, deploy the spray!” I cheesily smiled in glee as six sets of nozzles poked from the sides of the vehicle and started creating a cloud of repellent.

The vast amount of the chemical substance instantly blinded his vision red as the party really started!

Hyperventilating as a bee lands on the screen, he screamed for dear life and whacked the open area with his white shepherd cape.

“FUCK! I CAN’T SEE ANYTHING!!!!” Chrom continued screaming as he clawed against the glass, attempting to flick the window switch on. I purposely disabled his cage so that he could taste the wrath of bees for once.

Buzzing irritated his ears as his vision grew blurry. His head spun around in dizziness as his breathing grew heavy for Nordsee. With his head thumping against the wheel, Chrom fell unconscious while muttering, “Da-Dammit, fuckhing Fahlcho ahnd her fuckhing dahres.”

Meanwhile, we imploded with laughter as Kanye West’s Black and Yellow song played in the background.

“That’s what he deserves for his habit of F-bombing!” Shulk laughed out of control as Lucina whispered, “You deserve it father.”

However, the bladers weren’t liking the sight of it at all.

“That’s cruel! How in the world would you let someone to suffer and die for something they greatly despise!?” Tsubasa snapped with frustration, Yu watched with worry as Madoka copied her expression.

Reflet sighed as she was one with Lucina, “He can face a 500 ft. floating dragon with 6 red eyes but he can’t fight a single bee. That’s so sad.”

“I almost wish Chao-Xin went with him.” Dashan calmly as he eyed Robin shaking his head in sympathy, “That way I don’t have to hear about his EDM shit anymore.”

“Agreed with you.” Robin muttered as the rest of the smashers held their mouth agape.

After a few hours later, Sierra and Bob approach the Qashqai where millions of bee carcasses were littered around the vehicle.

Approaching the driver’s door, Bob pried it opened with a long wrench before placing the unconscious exalt on a wheelchair.

“This doesn't look good.” Madoka voiced her worry as Sierra came up wheeling Chrom to the front of the room as Sumia and Lissa helped him up and carefully laid him down against the bed, back revealing an unexplainable amount of dots tattooed on the pale skin.

“I refuse to do dares that relate to that!” King spluttered up with a remark as he crossed his arms sarcastically.

“No, Zeo. I won’t enter your stupidity level of fun.” Masamune agreed as he kept his temper to a low level.

“Hold still, honey.” Sumia sighed as she used a credit card to carefully squeeze out the venom from each sting. Chrom reacted with a painful moan as he re-adjusted his aching position and muttered, “Naga please help me.”

“Fried chicken should cheer him up.” Ike walked over the exalt as he neared the crusty edge of the leg to his mouth. Chrom turned his head away from the offer, declining his KFC with a pissed off grunt.

“Oh well, more for me.” Ike shrugged as he continued to resume.

“Angel, are there any more dares?” Yu asked curiously as Tsubasa sighed.

I stepped forward while placing my thinking cap on, wondering where my other bladers would be by now, “That’s all for today. Oh and Dashan, today’s your lucky day! Three things:

1) Chao-Xin is away from you completely.

2) New Horizons is offering an IT survey for those with a million certifications.

3) Your Zurafa evolved into Blast Furnace Qilin 3.0.

“Number one is such a relieving moment.” Dashan smiled to himself as he watched with sympathy towards the injured bluehead.

“Oh and I’m afraid Chrom is suffering from anaphylaxis. I suggest you wear Frederick’s armor more often.”

“Not my cause.” the lieutenant popped his head out of the rubble then disappeared back in.

“And he’s forced to take- ” I blabbered as Da Xiang gets surprised when he hears of his beloved medication (IBUprofen) now taken by fishfreak too.

“So much for his hatred of bees.” Lucina chuckled as I waved in front of the camera in farewell, “That’s all for the show guys! Thanks for watching and enter in more truths and dares!”

* * *

_Bonus Scene:_

“Kyoya buddy! I finally found you!” Benkei exclaimed as he pulled his friend from the creek, the Leone blader dazed from the laser blast from Shulk’s Monado.

“Where am I?” Kyoya settled his vision on the forest.

“Why, were miles away from the place so that we could have a Beyblade battle like you promised a few hours ago!” Benkei hollered with excitement as he pulled out Bull.

Kyoya felt like doing the same thing but Leone was not in Benkei’s sight. Instead a faraway voice that sounded like blabbering neared them close.

“Dammit! Get this roach off of me!” Ryuga came speeding through the forest while swatting his arms around. The ugly bug amazingly cringed onto the coat he wore as a cape.

Until Reiji came in with forty plus boxes of Kellogg’s Krave cereal towed behind his Mustang until the front bumper slammed the three of them in the river.

Helios calmly watched the scene before him. Gripping Sol Blaze, he stared into the sun and thought about how Bowser Junior would react when he fell into Blaze’s special move.

So much for the sun, murders, and bees......

* * *

**What a messed up ending.**

**Falco2762 out!**


	10. Sunshine Dares Pt. 1

**Heeere we come back to Truth or Dare!!!!**

**Enjoy! xD**

**No, and there won't be any Smash Bros. characters this time. xD**

* * *

 

"Is it me or is Angel making this game show more exciting than I expected!?" Madoka shrilled excitedly while hopping on one foot, the anime stars and bright cheery background making it a more happy effect for our glumed out bladers.

"Hey, at least she let us go when we had that Beybattle 15 miles away from her house!" Benkei added with stars twinkling in his eyes while Kyoya quietly grunted, feeling patient about Angel's absence and the mention of his victory.

"Mentioning of Angel, where is she by the way?" Gingka wondered as he placed his grip launcher back on his belt and hopped off from the yellow green colored cubby, giving Masamune to eagerly follow him towards the entrance door where Angel the host of Truth or Dare always came in with a flashy surprise.

"She could be arriving anytime now or probably she tasted her consequences in Hades Gate." snickered Damian as Jack and Zeo followed right after.

"Stop thinking negative. She's here right now." Nile huffed with crossed arms, his back leaning against the wall.

The host of Truth or Dare came in with feelings very similar to Chao-Xin's after I dared him to watch Ninjafalcon90's Basket of Fruits.

"A-Angel?" Hyoma asked in a worried tone, the rest of the bladers craned their necks towards my hysterical sobbing like I had been left as my Nobody self for years after being happy.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru came forward and comforted me as if I was the last lonely thing on planet Earth.

"Just some retards that disliked my Fake Hasbro Beyblades. And added some hate comments as well." I elaborated my feelings nagging my amazing slender body.

"Anyone like with an attitude like that can easily lose a Beybattle!" Kyoya remarked, "I never let myself down to the ground from losing, so can you Angel. Let those haters be sucked madly through the Lion Gale Force Wall from Leone and-"

"Let us get to Lynnhaven, Florida already!" Benkei interjected with an excited holler, "I can't wait to play and Truth or Dare at Bull Burger! Ba-Ba-Ba-Ba-Bull!"

"Too noisy." Nile huffed, walking to stand beside Kyoya with a supportive smile as soon as Kyoya noticed his sudden appearance.

I sniffled with a warmhearted smile, feeling relieved to see the lion blader FINALLY cheer SOMEONE up.

Signaling the bladers to get their cars ready, I set my sunglasses on while slinging my backpack over my left shoulder and headed out the door.

Right upon glancing at the line of cars I assigned these bladers, it was an unexplained pun on how a 2015 silver Lexus IS250 was first in line since Gingka was number 1!

Madoka, who was finished re-arranging some stuff in the trunk of her 2006 canary yellow colored Nissan X-Terra, jumped over to my side with a astonished gasp, "Lead the way, Ms. Truth or Dare host! What's our first destination?"

I gave out a sly smile as my eyes settled on the certain Dragon Emperor, glumly seated in his 2011 Winter Gray Toyota Prius.

* * *

"No way in L-Drago's name I'm doing that!"

Ryuga's eye twitched in annoyance as he glared at the steel globe that sat atop of the rectangular mahogany stone sign, the words "Trump International Beach Resort" taking up most of the shade.

It was a fine sunny day in Sunny Isles Beach, Florida where the most of the bladers wanted to vacation to instead of partaking in my torturous show.

Seagulls cried across the parking lot as the tower/hotel in front of us dominated our height in order to shower us with cool shade. No wonder this luxury landmark was created by our amazing-ass president!

"Fine. I'll only do it if Doji was claimed dead after season 5 of Metal Fury!" Ryuga huffed in sheer frustration as I carefully hummed in thought to his terrific deal, eagerly watching him rail his finger against the equator of the globe model.

"Deal agreed." I quickly shook hands with him as we both entered the fancy hotel.

Mouth agape, it was pure gold!

Just how did Mr. Cheeto Benito come up with the most fancy interior decors to his amazing hotel?

And just why in the world did it smell like oranges?

Perhaps one of the workers mopped the lobby floor with the scent of his corn silk hair, who knows?

"Hello, welcome to the Trump International Beach Resort! Any reservations to be made? Just a one- time check in? Emergency rides? We have taxis!" We fairly ignored the receptionist at the counter as she greeted us like Daisy Duck from Disney's House of Mouse.

The ping to the elevator doors sounded like nuts as we both stepped in casually, giving way to a nice guy dressed in a business suit to nod with a hurrying smile and speed-walk away from us with his rackity wheels.

Elevators. Fancy but horrible.

"Don't you dare say it." Ryuga growled, breaking up the silence with an odd stench that trickled his nose uncomfortably.

Hee hee. Our president made a joke once about the yellow puddle but I dared not to blurt it out with laughter as we scaled level by level, the dragon emperor's jacket sleeve now wrapped around his nose.

* * *

 

_390 floors later......_

The elevator doors pinged open like nuts again as the sun greeted us with the outdoors.

Wind madly slapped at our faces as I calmly walked ahead, whipping around to find a closed elevator.

"Don't be a scaredy dragon, Ryuga. I just wanted you to have fun during this dare! Best of all, you'll LOVE this view!" I nonchalantly laughed as I dragged the poor white haired blader who was whining with aggressive growls in the back of his throat like a dragon usually did when it got pissed off for stealing his tomatoes one time. Yanking him over the panorama of Hollywood Beach with a yelp, only his golden dragon shaped tiara thingy was now visible over the thick peachy colored concrete railing.

With his ears twitching in disturbance towards the waves rolling to the shore, he just wished he was back in Gainesville FL right now, attuned to his black notebook A.k.A the Drakbook which held all of his Hunger Games drawings of Katniss Everdeen and the sinister Capital, hardcover against his bed surrounded by the lush pine trees in the nice apartment community of Mill Run near Forest Park.

"Yuh ready?" I grinned in glee as he trembled in fear, not daring to look what's below. "Your friends down there are awaiting your Olympic gold medal at sky hotel/tower diving into the pool!"

A snarling gruff got Ryuga to stand up straight and turn hot on his heels towards me with fire blazing in his gold diminutive eyes, "Doji is so foolish enough to commit suicide, you think the great dragon emperor is tough enough to take the challenge like this!?"

"Well, there was someone else who did it before you." I stared at my digital purple colored nails with an uncaring reply. A few months before, a family came to vacation down in the rich south of the Sunshine state when it broke into a mad chase around this hotel.

Macey, a 5 year old girl with a huge obsession over our president, couldn't stop shrilling in screams of joy when she heard about her parents checking into the hotel near Hollywood beach. It was just a mere stop at a red light towards their destination, and little feet were skittering off towards the Said named Beach resort just before her parents made an emergency U turn around the round finned curb and parked near the canopy valet, excusing the shuttle driver for an unexpected daughter hunt. Elevators, housekeeper carts, and endless rooms to hide in, it was a heartbeating joy for little Macey when she approached the peak of the tower. Glancing at the tiny pool down below, she inhaled all of the sights around her until one heart beating moment, she found the doors bang open and very mad parents approaching her with vicious footsteps. Multiple warnings with love and stern enmity brought Macey to stare at them in fear but bothered not to show tears as she simply  _smiled_ , catching her parents to take a step backward in surprise. With their brows raised in perplexity, little Macey simply waved and said her final word.

"Trump."

And let herself free fall with the wind, directly in the pool. The sunbathers by the beach chairs were drenched wet as the little girl mysteriously vanished from the sight and re-appeared in the lobby where she was comforted by a worker with an orange towel ruffling her wet brown curls.

What a heart breaking survival story for the citizens and a stunned heart attack for her parents. It even hit the news where they supposedly claimed her dead in the pool after she "commit suicide".

But instead, she got a gold award from her trendy orange haired idol about spreading word about the hotel to many travel sites and oddly named the pool after her.

Macey pool. Cute but deadly.

Ryuga stepped onto the railing like Macey did, his breath shuddering into nervous heart beats. Never like this did he jump off of a roof in Gainesville or Metal Bey City (Doesn't exist). Feeling the wind thrusting his coat/cape alive, he felt like crossing his arms with one knee jutted forward, heroically glancing at the beach below in firey blazes after L-Drago's Dragon Emperor Bite Strike/ Supreme Flight Extreme (or even have the darkest heart to destroy Trump's precious hotel and the rest of his towers.) xD

"I don't think I'm ready yet." he shook his head as if really unprepared for his leap of faith.

"What? You're ready? Alright! Have a nice day, Ryuga! Enjoy your flight!" Instead, I decided to ignore his fear and forcefully push him off of the railing.

Screams tore through the sandy strip of Hollywood Beach as bystanders paused in their activities to avert their attention hot on his scream. Even the life guard picked up his binoculars and spotted out a crazy maniac committing suicide from the very top floor of the hotel.

"I WISH I HAD L-DRAGO WITH ME!" he continued to wail as I heard it with cupped hands around my ears after pausing  _Seven Lions/X Silent- The Fall_ from my I-Phone 4s while clad in a bikini on top of a beach chair. "What was that? You wanted Trump with you?"

Macey glared at me from behind the lavish banana and orchard trees before scampering away to face punishment from her parents.

Perhaps she was offended at the thought of Mr. Believe Me free falling from his hotel and disgarding to survive the dive.

"You can do it, Ryugi!" Yu hollered with a wave to his arms as Tsubasa prepared to cover his pocketbook with a clear thin film of wrap around the tiny lexicon.

"HE'S GONNA BLOW!" a random kid called out as Ryuga slammed hard against the surface, sending up a middle sized Tsunami in every direction possible.

Even it got the lifeguard to get knocked over while staggering down his makeshift ladder with a yelp.

The bystanders on the beach indulged themselves in the rain as if Ryuga was Shamu or something, drop by drop in slowmotion beating against their dreamy posture, arms raised while eyes closed.

Such a true stunning moment for the rich south of the Sunshine state.

"Ryuga are you okay!?" Kenta gasped as he helped up his Metal Fury friend from the pool, a stray fish slapping his cheek in hearteous agreement.

Grunting furiously, Ryuga only suffered minor injuries such as a severe broken bone to his right leg and a tad crack to the spine.

"Talk about major injury, that dare was something we didn't have in mind!" Madoka remarked in slight dumbstruck horror as she led Gingka and the rest of the gang to the car.

"Actually, we have healers nearby! Just let me get some medical supplies from Rubio Pharmacy and I'll get you back up blading in no time!" I hurriedly pulled Ryuga into a wheelchair before taking to the closest hospital available.

Gingka sighed wistfully while dog paddling through the pool, "I like this hotel! No wonder our president's so cheesy at his luxury amenities such as an orange colored pool!"

Masamune fairly cringed at the mention Dashan or Doji in thirst of OJ 24/7.

"Well, I guess we could stay here for tiny Beybattle at Lime Lounge near Gili's Pool Bar! C'mon Kyoya! I'll get that firing revenge after your Lion Gale Force Wall! BA-BA-BA-BULL!!!!" Benkei snorted in determination as Wild Fang departed for thier said destination.

The rest of the bladers either stayed outside or walked around the hotel, deciding to check into many rooms for our endless list I had.

Only Macey remained behind as she eerily smiled while holding up her doll which resembled President Carrot Head, "What about the Lion Gale Trump Wall?"

* * *

 

**I seriously couldn't resist at the idea of Ryuga falling from the top of the Donald's beach resort. It just came to me when I browsed through Florida on Google Maps. It just made me feel homesick because Switzerland is fairly a nice but annoying country but Florida was my True Home.**

**And besides, the city of Lynhaven was mentioned in one of the episodes in Beyblade Metal Fusion but I couldn't remember which one it was. It was the time where Gingka, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, Kenta, Hyoma, and Hikaru were settled near the stadium entrance on a picnic blanket, showing off their Beypoints to each other.**

**Clue: Palm trees do not exist in Japan unless imported otherwise.**

**So I thought, "Oh, stop talking nonsense, Adachi. That HAS to be Florida or California!" I mean a setting like that could only make me feel homesick. xD**

**Also, if you are a Trump hater, hate comments are welcome, I don't give a Pegasus feather. xP**

**Until next time!**

**Falco276 out! :D**

 


End file.
